Best Year Ever
by KRudzik
Summary: Senior year is hard enough for Rachel without the past being thrown in her face, the future plowing her down, and her present in shambles.
1. Chapter 1

Finn ran over to me as soon as I found him. It was the first day of our senior year and I was so excited as was he. I had woken up an hour earlier than I usually did and I had completed my morning routine with an unusual burst of energy. When I arrived at school I found myself walking to the auditorium. As I passed through the doors of the familiar building a sense of melancholy washed over me as I realized that this was my last first day of school here.

Never again would I wake up extra early on the first day and walk into this auditorium, never again would I have to fight the first day of school traffic, and never again would I have to worry about what flavor of slushy would greet me to my school year. As sad as some things were to think about, I had to admit the thought of the end was thrilling. I was now that much closer to completing high school and moving on to bigger and better things that lay in wait for me, all I had to do was sail smoothly through the year.

I took a deep breath and made my way to the stage, I sang a few songs in the bitter sweet moment and then deiced to go and join Finn and the rest of my senior Glee clubbers so we could hang out before the first day of classes started.

Finn wrapped me in a hug and I couldn't help but smile. We had a wonderful time over the summer and I knew that things were only going to get better from here on out. Somehow over the summer things had gotten better between me and the rest of the glee club. Kurt had talked to me about not being such a diva and he talked to the other member about not blaming losing nationals on me. Quinn wasn't thrilled about me dating Finn still but we had decided that we weren't going to fight over it. Quinn and Santana had even helped me buy clothes for school that weren't completely slutty but they also didn't make me look like a toddler.

For the first day of school I was wearing a green tank top with a pair of black shorts and black sandals. Finn had already approved of this outfit so it wasn't like when Kurt had agreed to help my change my image. My bangs had been re-cut for the start of the year and I had my hair down and curly around my face.

"Not too bad man-hands." Santana called as I walked past her locker.

"Thank you." I said as I past her walking down the hall to the choir room.

Kurt was sitting next to Mercedes and Blaine as I walked into the room. For some reason Blaine had decided that he wanted to transfer to McKinley this year which was great being as Sam ended up having to move when his father got a new job over the summer. All I could say was at least we had the number of members we needed for glee although we were going to have to work on recruiting being as glee is going to be losing three members at the end of this year.

"Thank goodness Rachel. You finally look your age." Kurt said as he looked me over.

"Haha." I said taking a seat on Finn's lap. "It's nice to see you too Kurt." Kurt smiled and then turned to Mercedes.

"You know I am really going to miss you guys next year." Mercedes said looking at Kurt, Finn, and I.

"Oh don't say that. We still have an entire year together before we have to leave." Finn said looking over my shoulder.

"I know but I just don't want this to end. I mean we are finally clicking as a team, I think we have a really good shot at winning nationals this year."

"Of course we do." I said beaming.

"So who is your home room teacher Rach?" Mercedes asked.

"Mr. Dunlap the senior english teacher."

"No way me too." Kurt said giving me a high five.

"Who do you have Finn?" I asked turning to look at him.

"Ugh Mrs. Henley the Algebra teacher."

"That sucks." Puck said walking into the room.

"Hey Puck, how was your summer?" Finn asked with a grin.

"Not too bad. Yourself?"

"Never been better." He said squeezing my hand. Just then the warning bell rang and I gave Finn a kiss goodbye as Kurt and I walked to Mr. Dunlap's room. Kurt and I took a seat against the back wall. A few seconds later Puck walked into the room and sat down next to me.

"Puck what are you doing in here?" I asked looking at him.

"My home room got changed and they sent me here."

"Really?"

"Yeah. School huh?"

"Tell me about it." We talked for a while and when the final bell rang we all turned to the front of the classroom waiting for Mr. Dunlap to enter. We were surprised when no one came into our class.

"Well I think I am enacting the ten minute rule." Puck said getting up from the desk and making his way to the front of the room. "Are you coming?" He asked turning to us.

I grabbed my things and started to follow him out of the room with the rest of the kids when someone stopped us.

"Hey! Back in the room!" Hearing that voice froze me in my tracks. All that was running through my head was no it couldn't be.

We all turned and walked back into the classroom and sat down in the desks we had just left. Kurt turned to me while Puck grabbed my hand and we all turned to look at the front of the classroom. Standing in front of the desk was Shelby Corcoran, my ex mother.

"Rachel that's your mother." Puck whispered so no one could hear him.

"No, I don't have a mother." I said sharply making eye contact with her and glaring.

* * *

**Shelby's POV:**

It had been a long morning. Beth was unusually fussy this morning when I left her with the baby sitter and the day just went downhill from there. After getting a late start on getting to new job I ended up behind the unfortunate kid who greeted by his first day with a face full of slushie.

After yelling at the kid who threw the drink and making sure that the student was okay I had to make my way to the office to sign the last of my contract. It took longer than I had anticipated which led me to be late to my homeroom class.

As I opened the door I was greeted by a group of students getting ready to leave.

"Hey! Back in the room!" I commanded in my coaching voice.

I listened to the collective moans as they all turned and walked back into the classroom and sat down. I put my things on the desk and then turned to scan the classroom. It had been a long time since the last time I was in a classroom full of students and it felt good to be back.

After adopting Beth I moved back to New York. I didn't know what I was hoping to find there but I decided to try it anyway. I gave it my best shot and actually got a few roles thrown at me but I just couldn't do it. Beth was my second chance and I needed to be her mother. I accepted a role for an off broadway show that ran a few months just to make ends meet and after that show was over I moved to Lima. I mean Lima was the place one of my daughters was raised and she turned out great, maybe it would work out for Beth and I.

Teaching at McKinley was another story. I loved teaching, there was just something about it that drew me in, I just wanted to be with Beth which was why I avoided Carmel like the plague. It was actually principle Figgins that reached out to me to try teaching here. Mr. Dunlap was fired over the summer and he really needed an english teacher and he thought of me. I thought about it and then accepted his offer, I needed the job. So that bring me here, standing in front of a bunch of students ready to start my teaching career again.

I scanned the classroom and that was when I met her eyes. Rachel was sitting at the back of the classroom glaring at me. When I accepted this job I knew that it meant having to see Rachel a lot but I never thought that she would be this close to me, or better yet in my homeroom class. I didn't let her glare phase me I just carried on with what I was doing.

"Sorry I was late, I had a few things to take care of. Anyway I am going to call your last name and you can grab your schedule and then sit down. If the bell rings before I get to everyone, those of you with your schedules can leave. So Anderson." I called the first name on the list and a boy walked up and grabbed it. "Andrews." I continued down the list. "...Berry." Rachel got up and grabbed her schedule and sat back down not looking at me. I finished the list right before the bell rang and then everyone rushed out of the room including Rachel. I wanted to tell her to stay after so I could talk to her but I didn't know what to say so I let her go with the rest of the group hoping that this was not the last that I would be seeing of her.

The rest of the first part of my day was better. I taught my second and third periods with ease and then made my way to the teacher's lounge for lunch. I walked in and sat down at a table and started eating. A few minutes later I was greeted by a friendly voice.

"Shelby!" I turned to see Will walk in and sit down next to me. "What are you doing here?" He asked unpacking his lunch.

"I work here." I said smiling.

"That is great. Really great. How is Beth?" He asked taking a bite of his sandwich.

"She is wonderful. I can't believe that she is a year now."

"I know time flies right. So does Rachel know you're here?" He asked in a more serious manner.

"She does now." I said eating some of my salad.

"What does that mean?" He asked.

"She was in my homeroom."

"And you never told her you were working here?"

"Well we really haven't been on speaking terms since I left."

"So how did she take seeing you?"

"Well being as we were in class where she couldn't storm out or cause a scene, rather well." I said jokingly.

"You are going to have to talk to her."

"At some point I will."

"Sooner is better than later."

"Maybe. Let's just see how today goes."

"So other than that how do you like it here?"

"It's nice."

"Well if you ever want to stop into a glee rehearsal you are more than welcome to..."

"Maybe. I will have to think about that offer."

"Please do."

* * *

**Rachel's POV:**

As soon as lunch started I found Finn and buried my face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Rach what is wrong?" He asked rubbing my back.

"Ms. Corcoran, that is what is wrong."

"Wait isn't that..."

"My mother? Yes." I said as I pulled my body away from him.

"What about her?"

"Well she is my homeroom teacher and she is teaching my fifth period english class. That is what is with her."

"I'm so sorry Rach." He pulled me into a hug and I stayed there for a while.

"It's fine. This was just not how I pictured my senior year to start, you know?"

"Yeah I understand. You wanted a clean start and this is sort of throwing your past back into your face..."

"Exactly!" I exclaimed.

"Rachel we heard about your mother." I turned to see the rest of the glee club standing behind me.

"It's fine."

"Just give me the word Rach and I will unleash hell in her fifth period!" Puck said pounding his fist into his hand.

"You have fifth period with her?"

"Yeah." He groaned.

"Sit by me." I said with pleading eyes.

"Alright."

"So what are we going to do with all of this?" Quinn asked surprisingly.

"Nothing. She wanted nothing to do with me so I am going to have nothing to do with her. After her class today I have my free period and I am going to go to the front office to see if I can switch out of her class and then I don't have to deal with her..."

"Except on homeroom days." Finn quickly added.

"I will just skip homeroom then." I said hold my head up high.

"Wait did I just hear that right?" Santana asked. "Berry just said the word skip and her name in a sentence."

"I wouldn't normally result to something like that but I really want nothing to do with her."

"Go Berry!" Santana said smiling.

Finn took me off campus for lunch and then he walked me to my fourth period class kissing me before I walked into the room. After fourth period I took my time getting to English dreading the hour that I was stuck in this room. As I approached the door I wondered if it was too late to skip, I was sure that my dads would understand but that would leave Puck all alone. I bit my lower lip and opened the door and then made my way to the back of the classroom and sat down trying to avoid my mother's gaze as I did so. Puck sat next to me and whispered in my ear.

"Hey I already cleared something with Finn. Do you want to drive your mother crazy?" I turned and looked at him and smiled.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked with a devilish smile.

"Just laugh at the next thing I whisper in your ear. Not too loudly though, a flirtatious laugh."

"Like this." I whispered in his ear and then silently laughed a little.

"Perfect. Now grab my hands and place them on the desk where she can see them." I did what he said and then I turned my head as he whispered something in my ear so I could get a look at her face.

"Laugh again, it's working." I laughed and watched as her glare hardened on us.

"I wonder if she knows what we are doing." I whispered in his ear and I heard him laugh a little as he ran his hand through my hair.

"Not a chance." He kissed my cheek and then pulled away as Shelby cleared his throat.

"Alright class. Your first assignment is to write a essay based on what you did this summer and I don't want to read an essay about how you stayed home and watched television. I want something interesting, and yes I know that this assignment is going to be hard for some of you but please try to surprise me. No talking and get started, it's due at the beginning of class tomorrow."

I sighed as I pulled out a sheet of paper and stared at the blank page not wanting to waste my time on a paper that I wasn't going to be turning in so instead I looked out the window and let the time escape me. The next thing I knew the bell was ringing and it was time to leave. I gathered my things and started to walk out the door when Shelby stopped me.

"Rachel, can I have a minute?" She asked as I turned to face her.

"I guess." I said walking over to her desk.

"Can I see what you have written?" She asked extending her hand.

"Actually now that I think about it, I have to go to class." I said walking towards the door again.

"Just remember the paper is due tomorrow."

"I know." I said as I walked out the door and towards the office, her paper being the last thing on my mind.

I walked into the front office and smiled as I saw Ms. James behind the desk. Getting my schedule changed was going to be easier than I thought.

"Rachel! What a wonderful surprise." Ms. James said seeing me walk up to her desk. "What brings you here?"

"I need a schedule change." I said smiling.

"Let me see what I can do. What class do you want changed?"

"Fifth period."

"That would be english. What is wrong with that class? I thought you loved english."

"I usually do but I am not getting along with the teacher for that class. Is there any other class I can switch into?" I asked pleading with her.

"There has to be something, let me check." She typed something into her computer and then shook her head. "I'm afraid I have some bad news Rachel. Ms. Corcoran is the only senior english teacher during fifth period." She said.

"Seriously? Can I change periods?" I asked hopeful.

"I'm afraid not with the other classes you registered to take."

"Ugh!" I said in frustration. "Thank you."

"I'm sorry about that."

"It's fine. I will just have to get through it." I turned from her desk and walked down the hall in frustration. So much for having the best year ever!

**A/n: Thank you Glen C0C0, this is for you!**

**-Katie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rachel's POV:**

As I stormed down the hallway I knew the one place I was going and that was back to the auditorium. I pulled out my phone as I got on stage and found the lyrics that I wanted. The song was a bit edgy for my voice but it was something that I felt like I could accomplish. I walked to the middle of the stage and then peered out into the empty auditorium.

"_Love love love love love love love_

_You were everything I wanted._

_You were everything a girl could be._

_Then you left me brokenhearted_

_Now you don't mean a thing to me_

_All I wanted was your_

_Love love love love love love_

_Hate is a strong word_

_But I really really really don't like you_

_Now that it's over_

_I don't even know what I liked about you_

_Brought you around_

_And you just brought me down._

_Hate is a strong word._

_But I really really really don't like you._

_I really don't like you._

_Thought that everything was perfect_

_Isn't that how it's supposed to be?_

_Thought you thought that I was worth it_

_Now I think a little differently_

_All I wanted was your_

_Love love love love love love_

_Hate is a strong word_

_But I really really really don't like you_

_Now that it's over_

_I don't even know what I liked about you_

_Brought you around_

_And you just brought me down_

_Hate is a strong word_

_But I really really really don't like you_

_Now that it's over you can't hurt me_

_Now that it's over you can't bring me down_

_Oh... oh... oh... oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh... oh... oh... oh oh oh oh oh_

_All I wanted was your_

_Love love love love love love_

_Hey!_

_Hate is a strong word_

_But I really really really don't like you_

_I really don't like you_

_Now that it's over_

_I don't even know what I liked about you_

_Liked about you_

_Brought you around_

_And you just brought me down_

_Hey!_

_Hate is a strong word_

_But I really really really don't like you_

_Oh... oh... oh... oh oh oh_

_I really don't like you_

_Oh... oh... oh... oh oh oh_

_I really don't like you_

_Oh... oh... oh... oh oh oh_

_I really don't like you_

_Oh... oh... oh... oh oh oh" _

I let the last note ring out in the auditorium before I took a seat on the edge of the stage and waited for Glee to start. I just needed something to distract me and that usually worked.

"Damn girl." I turned and saw Santana walking out on stage. "Was that all about your mother?" She asked taking a seat next to me.

"Please don't call her that. All she is to me is Ms. Corcoran or something else that I can't say outloud." I said looking at Santana

"Sorry I forgot." She said looking down at our feet.

"It's fine." I lied turning to her. "So you have a free period too?" I asked.

"No I'm in math right now." She said smiling.

"But you're..."

"In math Berry. Look if you are going to skip you need to learn this simple lesson. Deny, deny, deny. Oh and lie, lie, lie, but that seemed simple enough."

"So why did you come here?"

"I saw you storm past my class room and I decided to come investigate."

"You didn't have to, I am fine."

"Oh I'm sure that song showed me, that you are totally fine, although if you keep this up we will breeze by at sectionals."

"Thanks for the compliment." I said laughing as I got up.

"Where are you going?" She asked following me.

"I don't know." I said walking out of the auditorium and down the hall.

I had just reached the choir room when the bell rang so I walked inside and sat down. A few minutes later other members of glee came into the room and sat down. We talked for a while before Mr. Schuester came in and started rehearsal, or what he considers rehearsal.

"Alright guys, I hope you had a good summer and are ready for this year." He said putting down some sheet music on the piano. "Now I know that we need to get ready for sectionals but we will take care of that a little later. Right now I want to give you an assignment for the week. I want you all to come up with a song that describes your summer or your first day at school, your choice. We will start with Quinn on Friday. Now who has suggestions for sectionals..." I tuned Schuester out as I tried to think of a song to do for the summer.

There was so many things that happened over the summer but I wasn't sure how to put all those things into one song. Finn and I had sex which was a big deal, it was also very romantic. He had taken me out on a date while my dads were on a cruise and then we went back to my house and it happened. It was great and I was glad that it never happened with Jesse.

"Hey Rach, do you want to do a duet?" Finn asked leaning over to me.

"Yeah, I think I know a song."

"Great." Finn said turning back to the front of the room.

"Any other suggestions?" Mr Schuester said turning from the board.

"Momma Who Bore Me from Spring Awakening." Kurt said looking at me. "And Rachel should sing it." He added with a smile.

"That is a possibility Kurt. Anything else?" No one raised their hand. "Well then I guess we can call it a day. I know that you all have homework being as it is the first day so take a break. Rachel can I talk to you before you leave?" He asked packing up his stuff.

"Sure." Finn squeezed my hand and then exited the room while I got up and walked over to the piano.

"How was your day Rachel?" He asked looking at me.

"Fine."

"How are you dealing with the mother situation?"

"Please don't refer to her as that. I don't have a mother, she made that pretty clear the last time we spoke." I snapped and Mr. Schue gave a small smile.

"Apparently not very well." He joked trying to lighten the mood.

"It's fine, she just is not my mother, she is Ms. Corcoran and that is how I would like her referred to."

"How would you feel if I had her come and work with the glee club?" He asked in his serious tone.

"It's fine. I have to go, my dads are waiting for me." I lied looking at the door.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah." I said as I walked out the door. "Just one thing..." I said turning back to him.

"What is that?"

"Can you let me know ahead of time what days she will be coming in, I just want to prepare myself."

"Of course."

"Thanks." I turned back to the door and walked out.

When I walked around the corner I saw Finn leaning against the wall waiting for me.

"So what did he want to talk to you about?" He asked as he walked along side me.

"He was just wondering if I would be ready to go after Quinn for the assignment."

"What did you say?"

"I told him that you and I would be ready."

"So what song do you have in mind?" He asked grabbing my hand.

"How do you feel about Greece?" Finn smiled as we walked out to my car.

When I made it home I decided against telling my dad's about Shelby right away. I had already tried to get out of her class so there was nothing that could really be done about it. I made my way into my room and shut the door being as neither of my dads were home from work yet.

I started working on my homework for the day when I stumbled across the assignment that Shelby had given us today in class. I knew what I wanted to do with the paper and that was to not do anything thing but there were other options that I had that would mess with her.

I could write about losing the big V over the summer but that could get back to my dads and well they could go a few more years without finding out about that. I could also write about hanging out with my glee family and how great that is. Out of all the ideas that I came up with I decided to just wait until later before I worked on the paper. Now that I had that taken care of for the moment I moved on to my math homework.

It was a little after seven when my dads got home. I ran down the stairs to greet them. They both gave me a kiss and then we ate a quick dinner and I went up stairs calling it a night while they watched the news.

I knew that if I stayed down there too long with them they would start to ask about my day in detail and well I wasn't sure if I could keep Shelby a secret if I stayed so I just left. I finished my reading for science for the first test and then went to bed.

In the morning I got dressed and waited for Finn to pick me up. Usually I would drive myself to school but my dads were leaving to go out of town for two weeks and they felt better if Finn or someone else drove me when they were gone at least for the first day.

Finn parked next to Kurt and Mercedes and then we walked into the school and found Puck and a few other people who were talking in a group.

"Hey Rach what did you write that paper on?" Puck asked as we joined the group.

"What paper?" I questioned as he stared at me.

"The one for your moth...I mean Ms. Corcoran's class." I felt my jaw drop in terror as I realized that I had forgotten all about that assignment. "Please tell me you did it." Puck said with a smile.

"I forgot." I said biting my lower lip.

"What?" Santana said butting in. "Berry forgot to do her homework?" She said starting to laugh.

"Knock it off. I had a rough first day." I said playfully pushing Santana away.

"So what are you going to do?" Finn asked rubbing my arm.

"I could just write it during one of my other classes..." I trailed off as I saw Shelby walking down the hallway towards our group not even aware that we all had turned to look at her. "Or I could skip her class all together." I said and the group turned to face me again.

"Skipping and not doing your work? I think I can really like this Berry." Santana said smiling at me.

"I hate this." Finn said drawing all the attention to him.

"Hate what?" I asked rubbing his arm.

"I hate that she can walk all over campus with a smile on her face while you have to avoid her like the plague so you can have a good day at school, it is just so unfair."

"I can fix that." Puck said and we all turned to him.

"Fix what?" I asked skeptically.

"That smile she has. I can make sure that this week is the worst week of her life."

"How can you do that?" I asked curious about what he had in mind.

"Well she yelled at some football players yesterday and I have kept them from doing anything being as she is...well you know, I say the word and her hell week is in full swing."

"As long as it doesn't harm animals I say do it!" I smiled an evil smile and I made that statement.

"This should be fun." Puck said as he turned and walked off.

Yes it should be fun. I said to myself as I grabbed Finn's hand and pulled him towards our first class.

* * *

**Shelby's POV:**

Day two. I thought as I walked back to my classroom for my first class. I was determined to have a better day than yesterday and well that shouldn't be hard being as I had set the bar pretty low for that. I walked into my classroom and walked over to my desk and sat down waiting for the class to start.

The first class went rather well. Everyone turned in their assignment which was a good thing and then we were able to get a lot done in the class. My second class was when things started to get messy. I was standing outside my door when I saw a few jocks approaching with cups in their hands. For a moment I felt fear which was strange being as I was usually the one evoking fear not feeling it. It was a few seconds later that I felt the cold drink dripping down my face. The attack was not directly intended for me but the majority of the drinks had landed on me as if it had been. The kid who had missed being attacked ran down the hall followed by the jocks while I leaned against my open door covered in the cold sticky drink.

I could feel my eyes burning as I made my way to the bathroom. I was almost there when I ran into Will.

"Shelby what happened?" He asked looking at me.

"I was an unintentional victim of the drive by slushie." I said still walking towards the bathroom.

"Do you want me to watch your class for you?" He asked walking in that direction.

"If you could, that would be great."

"Okay." He smiled and then I turned and walked into the bathroom heading towards that sink.

I had gotten most of it out of my hair and my clothes but the stinging in my eyes had not gone away as I returned to my classroom. Will had collected their assignments and they were silent and reading the three chapters that I was going to assign them from the novel The Great Gatsby. When Will saw me enter he smiled and then walked over to me and whispered.

"Well I guess your first slushie officially welcomes you to McKinley." He smiled and turned to me.

"I guess it does." I returned the smile. "Thank you for watching my class for me."

"It was not a problem, this is my planning period anyway."

"Well thank you again."

"I'll see you at lunch." He said as he turned to the door and walked out of the room.

By the time lunch rolled around my clothes were dry and my eyes had stopped burning. I took a seat at the table I had sat at the previous day and pulled out my lunch to eat. A few minutes later Will sat down next to me.

"So how are classes going?" He asked pulling out a sandwich and placing it on the table.

"Fine. The kids are great so far, although those jocks at this school are riding on my last nerves."

"What have they done?" He asked as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Well after the slushie there was stealing all my board markers, making noises every time I turned my back, calling my name and then saying nothing when I answered, and then there was a few rude comments that were made."

"Sounds like a typical day here, so I guess they like you." He joked.

"Oh boy! I would hate to see what they do when they don't like you." He smiled and then I ate some of my lunch.

"So I talked to Rachel about you yesterday." Will started looking down at his food.

"Really?" I said looking at him with interest.

"Yeah."

"What did she say?" I pressed the issue.

"She said that you are more than welcome to come and help out with our rehearsals." He said picking up his sandwich and taking another bite.

"Really, she said that?" I questioned.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"You still think that I should talk to her don't you?" He smiled.

"Of course I do. Things between you and Rachel didn't end the way that they should have and well I think that talking to her might help the situation a little bit."

"I'm not that great at talking and she isn't that great at listening."

"Make her listen and speak from your heart. I can see how much you love Rachel you just need to let her know that."

"I might love her but she clearly doesn't care and doesn't need me and I don't think that a talk will do anything for us..."

"It doesn't hurt to try." I smiled and looked at him.

"I will talk to her after fifth period today."

"Good." He smiled and we finished our lunches.

Fourth period went by too fast. It seemed like it had just started when the bell rang to dismiss that class. I stayed behind my desk watching the students file into the room and place their assignments on my desk before they sat down. As the time passed I watched more and more students enter the room until the bell rang and I looked around finding everyone in the room except for Rachel. I stacked the papers on my desk neatly and placed them to the side wondering where she could be. It wasn't like Rachel not to show up and I couldn't remember if I had seen her earlier today but I didn't have too much time to waste trying to figure out where she was, I needed to start class.

"Alright, I hope that you all had a good first day and that you remembered to do and turn in your assignment..."

"Who could forget something you assigned." I heard Rachel's friend call from the back of the room. I ignored his comment and moved on.

"I am going to be handing out The Great Gatsby to you all in class today and your assignment for the rest of the week is to read the first six chapters and write a journal on the assigned topics that I will be handing out tomorrow."

"I know a topic I would like to cover." A jock in the front row mumbled under his breath but I let it go again. I knew that if I let them know that their comments were bothering me they would just continue with this act.

I continued on with my lecture and then I dropped my pencil and bent down to pick it up. I heard a whistle from someone in the room and when I stood up they could tell that I had enough.

"Who was it?" I demanded glaring at the entire room but no one would answer the question. "Tell me who it was." I demanded again but nothing happened. "Alright then I guess you all will be seeing me tomorrow at lunch to serve a lunch detention..." And that was when one of the girls in the front row told me who it was.

"It was Puck." She said pointing to Rachel's friend in the back of the room.

I glanced at him and he just smiled. It was a few minutes later that the bell rang and the class got up and left.

"Noah, let's talk." I said as he tried to walk out of the door. He groaned and then walked over to my desk where I was seated.

"What? I got it lunch detention tomorrow." He said rolling his eyes.

"Look I get that you have to be seen as this tough guy around all your friends but look around Noah, no one is here so you can drop the act."

"First off the name is Puck and secondly this is no act. This is one hundred percent Puckerman, and if you don't like it, too bad." I rolled my eyes and looked at him.

"Alright Puck, I will see you at lunch tomorrow." I said through a tight smile as he walked out of my door.

Rachel sure had some taste in friends. I mean this boy was clearly up to no good and he was the guy she was flirting with in my class yesterday. This was not a typical Rachel thing but I wasn't really the person to know about what a typical Rachel thing would be. I mean I barley know her so who am I to judge.

I waited until the bell rang for the students to be in class before I decided that I would go out in the hallway again. I had to go drop something off in the office but there was no way that I was taking the chance of being covered in something else that the students around here enjoyed throwing.

I made my way to the office and dropped the paper off and then I made my way back to my classroom stopping in the auditorium on my way back. As I made my way down towards the stage I felt at home. There was something about stages that made me feel comfortable even when I wasn't the one performing on them. I missed glee club so much but I didn't want to get sucked into that vortex again. Glee club was like a drug to me, once I started it was hard to stop and once I had managed to stop I went through periods of withdraw. I walked up the stairs and stood on the stage when I heard a noise coming from off stage so I went to find out what was going on.

I walked around the corner and that was when I saw the two kids making out in the corner. Normally it didn't bother me but when I saw her hair draped over his shoulders something set me off.

"Hey!" I said as I watched the boy pull away from Rachel.

"Ms. Corcoran." The boy said as he moved farther from Rachel.

"What is going on here?" I asked crossing my arms and glaring at Rachel as she glared back.

"I was just heading to class." The boy said pointing towards the door.

"You're late." I said turning to him.

"So I really should be going." He said and then turned to leave the stage. I moved to the side so he could pass me and then I looked back at Rachel who was gathering her things.

"Would you like to tell me what is going on?" I asked turning back to Rachel after I was sure we were alone.

"Not really." She said getting up trying to leave the stage.

"I think you should." I said blocking her way.

"It's none of your business. Now if you would excuse me I should be going."

"Well what you were doing might be none of my business but would you like to tell me where you were during my class today?"

"Again, not really. Now I have to go." She said pushing past me.

"Rachel!" I called as she walked away.

"What?" She yelled as she turned back towards me in anger.

"Detention tomorrow at lunch in my room. Oh and bring your assignment." I said as she turned and stormed out of the auditorium.

* * *

**Rachel's POV:**

Who was she to be telling me what to do? I mean yes she was my teacher but that was all. She had made it very clear to me that she was not my mother so there was no reason for her to be taking on the mothering role. I had a suspicion that if it had been anyone else making out back stage she wouldn't have said anything but when she saw that it was me she had to step in.

What was she even doing in the auditorium? She was suppose to be in class or something like that. The stage was my domain and yet there she was taking over that too. I stormed down the hallway in anger and barley noticed that I had run into Puck.

"What the hell Berry!" He said from the ground.

"Sorry Puck." I gave him a hand and helped him up.

"What is wrong with you?" He asked brushing himself off.

"Ms. Corcoran." I sneered.

"Tell me about it. That woman is a bitch!"

"What happened during class?" I asked as we walked down the hall together.

"Me and a few other jocks were giving her a hard time and she took it all out on me. She gave me a lunch detention. Can you believe that?"

"Yeah, I just got one too!"

"You? How did you accomplish that?" He asked in disbelief.

"I was making out with Finn backstage and she caught us."

"And you got a lunch detention for that? Is that even possible?"

"No, I got one for skipping her class." I said rolling my eyes.

"Well at least you don't have to do it alone."

"That is true." I said as we walked out into the parking lot.

"So Rachel I was wondering how you would feel if a few of the football players and I took this hell week thing a little farther." Puck said stopping by Finn's car.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked with a smile.

"Toilet paper, silly string, slushies, trashing her house."

"Wait do you know where she lives?"

"It wasn't hard to find."

"I'm in."

**A/n: There seems to be a little confusion. This is my original story that I had posted almost a year or so ago. I had taken it down prior to finishing it due to certain reasons but after several people asking me to post it again I am posting it and finishing it. The reason the posting is taking so long is because I am editing it again and then posting it as well as working on other stories (yes I am continuing to write it is just taking some time) So I hope that clears things up.**

**-Katie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rachel's POV:**

Glee rehearsal seemed to drag on forever. I was so excited when it was done. I had talked a few other Glee kids to come along on the adventure that we were planning on having tonight. The plan was that we were going to meet at my house right before sunset and then we were going to follow Puck to her house. Once we got there we were going to have to be quick and quiet while we trashed the outside of her house. And then we would leave and it would be like we were never there, well other than the fact that her house would be in complete and utter ruin.

Finn stayed at my house when he dropped me off. He had called his mother and told her that he was taking me out on a date so she told him that it was fine. We made out for a while before other people started to show up. Santana was the first one to arrive.

"So when did you turn into such a badass Berry?" She asked sitting on my couch and propping her legs up on the table.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I mean don't get me wrong you still have a long way to go to be classified as someone like Puck or myself but you are on your way." She said looking at her nails.

"I am not a badass I just don't like her at all."

"Yeah well there are other things that you could do."

"I have tried everything else, this is all I can do."

"Alright." She said as she smiled.

The next person to arrive was Brittany and Kurt followed by Mercedes, Quinn, Tina, Blaine, and Puck. Puck broke down the duties of the night and then we all filed out into three different cars.

We parked a block away from her house and then walked the rest of the way. Puck had scoped out the place earlier in the day so he knew that we were not going to have a lot of trouble with what we were doing. The neighborhood was decent and her house was not too shabby. It looked like a two story house with a front porch and a garage. There were lights on in the house but that shouldn't matter as long as we were quiet. As we walked up we saw that a few of the football players had already gotten started. Puck handed all of us rolls of toilet paper and we went wild with it.

Her house was completely trashed when we left. No one had noticed what we were doing and since we were quiet she had no idea what was going on just outside her front door. I couldn't help but smile as we walked back to the cars empty handed. It had been a night well spent, that was for sure.

* * *

**Shelby's POV:**

It had been a long night to say the least. I had trouble getting Beth settled so I never actually got to bed until midnight so my alarm clock going off at five in the morning was an un-welcomed guest. I hit the annoying object until it shut off and then I rolled over in my bed and fell back asleep.

Normally I would get up early and get myself ready for the day before venturing in to get Beth ready but I just needed to sleep today. It was about an hour later that I dragged myself out of bed. I quickly changed into some clothes for work and then ran a brush through my hair and finished getting ready. I then slipped on some shoes and walked into Beth's room and got her up.

As soon as she saw me her hazel eyes lit up and she grinned from ear to ear. I lifted her out of her crib and changed her into an outfit for the day and then I brought her down stairs for breakfast. I gave her some cereal and then made a bowl for myself and sat down at the table. Beth fed herself while I finished my breakfast. It was a few minutes later that there was a knock on my door. I put my spoon down and grabbed Beth and walked to the door. I opened it to find Blair the nanny standing in front of a backdrop of destruction that was my front yard. I handed Beth to her and then took a few steps out onto my front porch.

"Who in the world would have done this?" I questioned out loud.

"I'd hate to say it Ms. Corcoran but I think it was some McKinley kids." Blair said from the doorway. Blair was twenty years old. She had graduated from McKinley a few years earlier and was working as a nanny until she earned enough money to move to California. I only hired her because of her cheap rates and because she was willing to work flexible hours.

"Why do you say that?" I asked walking back to the doorway.

"There are slushies lining your driveway and I can't think of any other kids you might have upset." She said shifting Beth to her other hip.

I walked past her to the phone and called the school to let them know that I would not be coming in today. It was only the third day of school and I already had to take off. All I could say was that this year was not starting out the way that I had wanted it to.

I walked upstairs and changed out of my work clothes and threw on an old pair of sweats and went outside to get to work on cleaning up the mess. I wasn't exactly sure who had done this to my house but if I ever found out who did, they would be dead.

* * *

**Rachel's POV:**

I had to admit that the day was nicer than I thought it was going to be. Ms. Corcoran ended up staying home today which meant no lunch detention for Puck or I. We had trashed her house for other reasons but getting out of lunch detention because of it was just an added perk. I placed my late paper on her desk before I left her room to go to my free period and I was going to tell her that I had tried to serve my lunch detention but she wasn't here. I knew that it probably wouldn't work but it was worth a shot.

At glee rehearsal Finn and I broke away from the group to work on our duet, although most of the time we were making out. When I felt like we had a handle on the song we left rehearsal and I went home. It had been a long day and I knew that tomorrow was only going to be longer.

* * *

**Shelby's POV:**

I got up at my usual time this morning. It was Thursday, which meant that I only had to get through today and tomorrow before I had the weekend to rest. Yesterday had been the one of the worst days of my life. It had taken hours to get the mess off of my driveway and then a few more hours to get all the silly string and toilet paper out of the trees and the bushes. By the time I had finished I just wanted to collapse on my bed but I had to take care of Beth. Blair stayed while I took a shower and then I took over for her and fed Beth and bathed her and then put her to bed. After that I got something to eat for myself and then crashed on the couch for a few hours before waking up and going upstairs.

I got dressed and then got Beth up and we ate breakfast before Blair got there. When she did I grabbed my things and then left. I wanted to be sure that I'd be caught up for today so I went in a little early.

I sat down at my desk and looked over the things that were left there. There was a note from the sub telling me that my classes had behaved and there were a few other things but the one that caught my eye was Rachel's paper. I pushed the other things to the side and started to read what she had written.

_Rachel Berry_

_5th period_

_Corcoran_

_ My summer was by no means movie worthy. I strive to make sure that every day I live has purpose and would make someone proud but it was this summer that reminded me that the only person I have to please is myself._

_ After only coming in twelfth at nationals I was sure my life was over. I mean yes I had my boyfriend back and it was the summer before my senior year but who had I pleased? Nationals was a flop and my team was disappointed basically in me and I guess that was when I realized that my life has never been about myself, it was always about someone else. That was the moment I decided to change that. This summer was all about me._

_ My dads went on vacation during the summer leaving me alone for a good portion of the break, which meant that it was free reign for me. I didn't go crazy or anything like that, I mean the first time I end up in the paper I want it to be for my accomplishments, not for burning down my family home but I still managed to have fun. Finn spent the night a lot and I about halfway through the break knew that this was it. Next summer is my transition period, I will be moving to New York to start my career which means that this was my last to chance to have fun so I might have lost myself in the energy of the summer a bit._

_ I don't know what you really want from this paper but I guess if you wanted something different this would be it. This paper is not trying to please you but it is to please myself, which is all I can do. Like it or not that was what I did this summer._

It was a short paper but it was good. This paper was not a typical what I did this summer paper, which was what I wanted it was just too bad that I couldn't give her credit for it. I made it clear the first day of class that I did not take late papers and that was what this was.

I took out a red pen and put a giant zero at the top of her paper. I knew that she had a 4.0 GPA and that this was going to be new to her but she knew the rules and she had decided not to follow them. I stuck her paper at the bottom of the pile of the papers that I had graded for her class. She was not going to be happy when I handed them back today.

The first half of the day flew by. I ate lunch with Will again which was starting to become a routine. In fact I had missed eating lunch with him yesterday. I had craved his voice and seeing that curly mess of hair that he had. I guess that was what I was most disappointed about when I realized that I had to stay home. I could deal with having to clean my yard but not getting to see Will was a let down. I was ready for the day to be over by the time fifth period rolled around.

I watched as everyone filed into the room, including Rachel. She sat in the back of the room again and talked to Puck before class started. When the bell rang I handed their papers back and I saw the anger in Rachel's face after I handed it back to her and returned to my desk.

"Alright so I really liked some of your papers and others were alright. I went easy on grading them this time but next time I am going to be harder on them so be sure to actually try. Let me remind all of you that I will not grade papers that are handed in late." I said looking at Rachel. "Okay so turn to page thirty in the books under your desk..."

* * *

**Rachel's POV:**

I looked at the giant zero at the top of my paper and I could feel the anger rising inside of me. I wasted my time with writing this paper and she gave me a zero. I wasn't even in class when it was due so how come I got a zero on the paper. I know that she didn't accept late work but technically the policy of the school was that if you were not in class when the assignment was due you had an extra day to turn it in. Puck looked over at the paper that was now lying on my desk and turned to me and whispered.

"Man even I got a C on that paper. That is rough."

"Shut up Puck I don't want to talk about it." I snapped.

"Jeeze, sorry." He said looking back up at the front of the room.

"No I'm sorry Puck, I just have never gotten a zero on a paper before in my life." I said and he turned to me and smiled.

"Well you have now joined the club of F papers." I laughed a little too loudly at his comment.

"Ms. Berry, Mr. Puckerman. Would you like to share with the rest of the class what you two have found so amusing?" Shelby said looking at us. Puck looked over at me and then back to her.

"No I think we're good." Puck said with a smile as I tried to stifle my laugh.

"Page thirty." She said as she went back to teaching.

"Man what crawled up her butt?" Puck said turning back to me while I flipped to the page in the book.

"With an attitude like that probably a few men but not recently that is for sure." The guy next to Puck whispered and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Knock it off Berry we're going to get in trouble." Puck mocked as he tried to keep from laughing himself.

"Hey he said it." With that Puck started laughing a little. I tried to read along while I tried to clam myself down when Puck started again.

"You know Rachel I thought you were bad but man I would rather deal with you over her. I mean at least you aren't boring." Puck said and I smiled.

"Are you trying to get us in trouble?" I asked turning to him again.

"If I was trying I would be doing a rather bad job at it." He said with a smile.

"So what do you call this?" I asked referring to the conversation.

"You want to see trying? Watch and learn." He balled up his essay that she had passed back and threw it at the trash can barley making it. "Oh and he makes it!" Puck gloated getting a high five from the kid next to him.

"Puckerman!" Shelby said stopping what she was doing again.

"Yes Ms. Corcoran?" He said sweetly with a smile.

"Let's have a word out in the hallway." She said pointing to the door. Puck just got up and took a bow. "That is what trying looks like Rachel." He muttered before walking out the door followed by Shelby. Shelby glared at me before she followed him out into the hallway and closed the door.

They came back in a few minutes later and she pointed to a desk in the front of the room and made Puck get his things and sit up front which was a bummer for me as well as him. I half-heartedly paid attention during the rest of class and then tried to hurry off when the bell rang but Shelby had another idea.

"Rachel, can I have a word?" She asked as I made my way to the door. I didn't say anything I just turned around and walked over to her desk.

"Sure." I said biting my tongue to keep from saying anything more.

"What class do you have after this?" She asked but I wasn't sure what to say. I mean technically I didn't have a class but I didn't want her to know that. "I was just wondering because I might have to write you a pass because I think you might be late."

"It's fine my teacher doesn't care." I said shifting my weight.

"Apparently with what you were doing the other day..."

"What is this about?" I said annoyed with her tone.

"I want to talk to you about your behavior in class today..."

"I'm sorry it won't happen again." I lied knowing that if I were given the chance it would happen again.

"I hope so." She said folding her hands on her desk.

"So is that it?" I asked taking a step backwards.

"No. Rachel I think we should talk about us..."

"No there is no us." That was all I could say.

"I beg to differ..."

"No, I-I can't. I have to go." I said as I turned towards the door and then bolted down the hallway. I heard her call my name as I ran from her classroom but I wasn't going back, not now.

When I made it to my car there were tears streaming down my face. I opened the door and got in and then drove home. I knew that we had glee practice after school but I just couldn't go. I had worked so hard on moving on and yet so few words from her could make me spiral into an emotional abyss. I stayed in my car when I reached my driveway and just cried.

When the tears had dried up I made my way into the empty house. I walked up to my room and sat on my bed waiting for my eyes to produce more tears but none came. I eventually got up and went into the bathroom and wiped the makeup off my face and then I changed into some pajamas and went down into the living room.

I turned on the television and then went into the kitchen and got myself a glass of water and then went and sat down on the couch. It was about an hour later that there was a pounding at my door. I turned the television off and then made my way to the door. I pulled it open and found Finn on the other side along with Puck and Santana.

"Are you okay Rach?" Finn asked wrapping me in a hug as we walked through the door into the house.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said pulling away from him and shutting the door.

"What the hell happened?" Puck asked looking at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking at him.

"I mean you were fine in class and then all I see is you bolting down the hallway and then driving off in your car."

"I was fine in class it was after class that got me. Look I don't want to talk about it right now." I said walking into the living room and sitting down on the couch.

"What did your mother say to you?" Finn asked following me into the living room.

"She wanted to talk about our relationship and I just couldn't. She has hurt me enough for one life time and I just want her to be gone." I watched as Puck looked over at Santana and they nodded at each other.

"Hey Rach, my parents are out of town this weekend, why don't you spend the weekend with me." Santana said sitting next to me.

"I don't know..."

"I can help you forget all about your mommy issues." She said grabbing my hand.

"That would be nice."

"Alright, I will pick you up tomorrow morning and then after school I will take you to my house, bring lots of clothes cause we are going to have a party!" I wasn't sure about a party but at least it wasn't at my house this time and I had a reason to forget.

In the morning Santana came over and helped me get dressed for the day and pack for the weekend. She had talked all the girls from the team into spending the weekend at her house so it was bound to get crazy. She threw my bag into the trunk and then she drove us to school.

I was getting a lot of looks from the guys as I walked up to school. I was wearing a tight black V-neck shirt and a pair of jean shorts that could have been a little longer along with a pair of black heels that Santana insisted I wear. I was worried as I walked down the hall and saw three jocks with slushies heading towards me but once they got a look at what I was wearing they all checked my out and kept walking with the cold drinks. I smiled and then made my way to my first class.

My first few classes flew by without a problem and then it was time for lunch. I ran over to the cars where Finn was waiting to take me off. Upon seeing me he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a kiss.

"You have no idea how lucky I am that you are my girlfriend." He said finally pulling away from me.

"No I am the lucky one." I said with a smile. He then opened the car door for me and helped me into his car. This was turning out to be a pretty nice day so far.

* * *

**Shelby's POV:**

I was relived when it was time for lunch. I had avoided being hit by a slushie today but I was still getting harassed in my classes and it had gotten worse, probably thanks to Puck. I sat down at my table and started eating and Will sat down next to me a few seconds later.

"Hey Shelby." He said with a smile as he pulled his lunch out of his bag.

"Hey. How is your day going?" I asked before I took a bite of my apple.

"Great. I have a question for you though." He asked shyly.

"What Will?"

"Well you see I was wondering if you would maybe want to grab dinner with me tonight..." His voice trailed off as I stared at him.

"Like a date?" I asked not sure where this was going.

"Sort of, but only if you want to." He added hopeful.

"I mean we have just started getting to know each other..."

"I understand." He said grabbing his sandwich.

"No you didn't let me finish, I would love to go but only if I can drive."

"Seriously?" He said looking up at me.

"I am not going to be driven around in your rolling death trap." I joked.

"So you're going to go with me?" He said as a smile wiped across his face.

"What time should I pick you up?"

"Eight."

"I will do that." I said with a smile and we went back to eating our lunch.

We had a fire drill during fourth period that shortened the class and cut into my fifth period class which wasn't terrible. Puck was on his best behavior today and he and Rachel were silent during my class, which was a pleasant surprise although it seemed like she was just counting the seconds that she had left until she could leave my class. When the bell rang I let her go without saying anything, she seemed really upset yesterday when I tried to talk to her so I wasn't going to try that again until I knew that she was ready to actually talk to me.

I finished my lesson plans for the next two days during my planning period and then stayed for a few minutes after school to gather my things. As I was walking down the hallway towards my car I heard Rachel's voice through the closed door of the choir room so I stopped and listened for a few minutes.

I could hear her singing Olivia Newton John's part to the song from Grease Summer Nights and I could hear Finn trying to keep up with her vocal talents. When they had finished their song there was applause and I smiled. Of all the things that she got from me I was glad that her voice was one of them, it was the one way that I knew she was my daughter and it was the one way that she knew I was her mother and that might be the answer on how to get us to talk. I had to use my voice. I smiled as I walked out to my car, tonight I had a date with Will and I had a plan on how to get Rachel to listen to what I had to say.

**A/n:Let me give a huge Thank you to leamicheleisawesome who is helping me edit these chapters so I can get this up faster! ENJOY**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rachel's POV:**

Santana grabbed my hand and dragged me out of Glee rehearsal as soon as Mr. Schuester dismissed us. Brittany skipped after us and then got into the front seat of Santana's car while I climbed into the back and Santana started the car. She sped off down the road blasting her radio.

When we pulled into Santana's driveway we all got out of the car and grabbed our bags from the trunk and then raced inside to change. Puck had already gotten all the alcohol for the party so all that was left was to change, wait for everyone to arrive, and then have a good time.

Santana helped me change into a red tank top and a black pair of short and some red sneakers. She fixed my hair and then we all went down into her living room where everyone was starting to gather. When Puck saw me he handed me a drink and then I found Finn and walked over to him and sat down on his lap as we started talking and drinking. It never seemed like I could finish the drink that I had before someone was bringing me a new one.

I was about five cups in when I started to feel really good. Blaine put on some music and I pulled Finn up from where we were sitting and started dancing with him. Puck made sure I had a full cup and then he pulled Mercedes up from where she was sitting and they started to dance next to us. The next two people to join us were Quinn and Artie and then Santana and Brittany. I wasn't sure how long it took before we were all wasted but once we were things started to get interesting.

Quinn staggered in from the kitchen with a whipped cream can in her hand waving it in front of all of us.

"Look what I found!" She said as she came to a halt in front of Santana and Brittany.

"Cream!" Brittany yelled as she took the can from Quinn.

"What is this for?" Santana said taking the can from Brittany who was struggling to get the top off of the can.

"Spin the bottle!" Quinn said taking Tina's hand and sitting on the ground.

We all gathered around in a circle and then waited for Santana to spin the can. She placed it down on the ground and went to spin it when Kurt grabbed her hand.

"Wait, is this such a good idea?" He asked pulling his hand away from Santana's.

"What is there to worry about?" Blaine slurred looking at Kurt.

"Ugh you remember last time with you and Rachel?" Kurt said giving me a worried look.

"Come on Kurt. I am dating Finn and you and Blaine are dating. There is nothing to worry about." I said with a smile and then nodded to Santana who spun the container not waiting for Kurt to agree with the game.

It went through a few rounds before it was finally my turn to spin the can. It went around a few times and then came to a slow stop in front of Quinn. She leaned in and I shrugged and met her halfway and we kissed. After a few seconds I pulled away and she just smiled.

"Well it looks like Finn has some competition on his hands!" Santana said laughing.

"I'm bored!" Brittany said looking around having lost interest in the game as soon as her turn was over.

"What do you want to do B?" Santana asked being sweeter than usual.

"I want to go bowling!" She said jumping up and down where she was sitting.

"Yeah!" There was a large agreement from the group.

"But what about the goods?" Puck said holding up a beer.

"Pour it in a water bottle and let's go!" Santana said getting up and walking towards that door.

"How are we getting there?" Mike asked staggering after Santana.

"We're walking, it's just down the street! Now lets move!" Puck handed all of us water bottle filled with the drinks of our choice and we headed out of Santana's house and down the street to the bowling alley.

When we got there Santana flirted with the guy who was working and got us a few lanes by the stage which was in the middle of an open mike night so while we were waiting to bowl some of us got up and sang some karaoke.

* * *

**Shelby's POV:**

The date had been going great so far. Will had made a reservation at a new restaurant and it had been a great evening. As we walked out to my car after dinner Will paused and looked at me.

"Hey do you want to go bowling?" He asked pointing to a bowling alley across the street.

"In this?" I asked bringing his attention to the dress that I was wearing along with the matching heels.

"Why not? We have to rent the shoes anyway and you can buy socks." He said with a charming smile.

"What time is it?" I asked not wanting to get home too late.

"Ten. Come on, one game?" He said grabbing my hand and I couldn't resist.

"Fine. One game." I said opening my door and getting in and he smiled and got into my car.

I drove across the street and we got out and Will held my hand as we walked into the bowling alley and walked up to the counter where some teenage boy was trying to look at some girl who was bowling poorly at a lane at the far end of the alley.

"Hey can we get some shoes and a lane?" Will asked pulling out his wallet and the boy turned to us.

"Yeah sure." He pushed a few buttons on the register and then Will paid and grabbed our shoes and we made our way to a lane on the opposite end of the alley from where the party was going on. I slipped on my shoes and socks while Will grabbed two bowling balls and set them on the rack while he slipped on his shoes and typed our names onto the screen.

"Alright you're up first." He said handing me a ball.

"Okay but you can't laugh, I am not that great at bowling." I said as I stepped up to the line and threw the ball knocking down two pins.

"You weren't lying were you?" He laughed as he brought another ball over to me.

"Hey I said no laughing." He just smiled.

"Here I will help you." He wrapped one of his arms around my waist and held the ball and my hand in his other hand and we threw the ball down the lane and knocked down all the pins. I just started laughing as he turned did a victory dance while walking away.

It was then his turn to bowl. He picked up his ball and then walked up to the line and paused before he threw the ball turning back to me.

"You know my team might not have been able to beat your team but I am going to kick your butt at bowling!" I laughed as he turned around and threw the ball knocking down all the pins and turning back to me. "You're turn!" He said with a smile as he moonwalked over to where I was sitting.

"You are too much!" I said giving him a slight slap on his arm and got up to bowl. I threw the ball when I jumped as laughing erupted from the other side of the lane making my miss all of the pins.

"What was that?" Will asked from his seat.

"They messed up my concentration!" I said pouting a little.

"Do you want me to take care of that?" He said getting up and walking away from me.

"Are you serious right now?" I asked following him.

"Yeah. They shouldn't be so loud, plus I think they are drunk." He said picking up the pace towards the kids.

"Stop it. They are fine."

"No I want to be sure that when I beat you there are no excuses."

"Just stop." I said chasing his towards the kids. We were halfway there when we both froze as we heard the song coming from the stage behind where they were bowling.

It wasn't the song that was being sung so much as much as it was the people who were singing the song and who the kids were that were making all the noise. I could clearly see that they were drunk by the way they were all staggering all over the place and laughing at the littlest things. Rachel was up on the stage with a blonde and a Chinese boy who were dancing as she sang a song, fitting for the way she was going to be feeling tomorrow.

"_There's a stranger in my bed,_

_There's a pounding my head_

_Glitter all over the room_

_Pink flamingos in the pool_

_I smell like a minibar_

_DJ's passed out in the yard_

_Barbie's on the barbecue_

_There's a hickey or a bruise_

_Pictures of last night_

_Ended up online_

_I'm screwed_

_Oh well_

_It's a black top blur_

_But I'm pretty sure it ruled_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah we danced on tabletops_

_And we took too many shots_

_Think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah we maxed our credit cards_

_And got kicked out of the bar_

_So we hit the boulevard_

_Last Friday night_

_We went streaking in the park_

_Skinny dipping in the dark_

_Then had a ménages a trois_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah I think we broke the law_

_Always say we're gonna stop-op_

_Whoa-oh-oah_

_This Friday night_

_Do it all again_

_This Friday night_

_Do it all again_

_Trying to connect the dots_

_Don't know what to tell my boss_

_Think the city towed my car_

_Chandelier is on the floor_

_With my favorite party dress_

_Warrants out for my arrest_

_Think I need a ginger ale_

_That was such an epic fail_

_Pictures of last night_

_Ended up online_

_I'm screwed_

_Oh well_

_It's a blacked out blur_

_But I'm pretty sure it ruled_

_Damn_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah we danced on tabletops_

_And we took too many shots_

_Think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah we maxed our credits card_

_And got kicked out of the bars_

_So we hit the boulevards_

_Last Friday night_

_We went streaking in the park_

_Skinny dipping in he dark_

_Then had a ménage a trois_

_Yeah I think we broke the law_

_Always say we're gonna stop-op_

_Oh whoa oh_

_This Friday night_

_Do it all again_

_Do it all again_

_This Friday night_

_Do it all again_

_Do it all again_

_This Friday night" _Will and I looked at each other and then walked over to the group who was oblivious to our presence.

"_T.G.I.F._

_T.G.I.F._

_T.G.I.F._

_T.G.I.F._

_T.G.I.F._

_T.G.I.F." _All the kids started screaming as Rachel shook her hair while gripping the microphone and then she stopped and started singing again.

"_Last Friday night_

_Yeah we danced on tabletops_

_And we took too many shots_

_Think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah we maxed our credit cards_

_And got kicked out of the bar_

_So we hit the boulevard_

_Last Friday night_

_We went streaking in the park_

_Skinny-dipping in the dark_

_Then had a menage a trois_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah I think we broke the law_

_Always say we're gonna stop_

_Oh-whoa-oh_

_This Friday night_

_Do it all again" _Rachel started laughing as the song ended and then pulling the tall boy on stage and started to make out with him.

"Well that was a performance." I said with my arms crossed and Will at my side.

"Mr. Schue." The boy who had been making out with Rachel said staggering forward and then stepping off the stage.

"What do you want?" The Latina girl said taking a step towards us as her eyes darkened.

"Are you guys drunk?" Will said taking a step towards them.

"What if we are?" Puck said stepping towards him.

"Again, really?"

"Again?" I asked completely floored by the fact that this was not the first time Will had found them drunk.

"Yeah something similar to this happened last year." Will said turning to me and then he looked back at them. "I thought you all signed those pledges..."

"To call you if we needed a ride and not to drink before nationals, last year." Rachel said stepping down from the stage and wrapping her arm around the tall boy's waist. Apparently she had found some liquid confidence and thought that everything was going to be just peachy!

"Let's go." He said pointing towards the door.

"Where? Are we going on a field trip?" One of the blondes asked jumping down from the stage where she had been dancing.

"No we're calling your parents to come and pick you up." Will said pulling out his phone. "Who wants to start? Rachel?"

"Sure." She said taking the phone and dialing the number. "Oh no answer she said with a smirk and handed the phone back to him.

"Finn?" The boy who had Rachel wrapped around him took the phone and dialed his number in.

"Mom? Can you come get me?" Will held his hand out and Finn handed the phone to him and Will walked away as he talked to Finn's mom.

He did this with each of the kids and then he went back to Rachel and Santana who had not been able to get a hold of their parents.

"Rachel where were you staying?" Will asked kindly.

"With Santana." She said looking at the other girl.

"And where are your parents Santana?" Will asked moving to meet her eyes.

"They went out of town for the night but they will be back tomorrow." She said annoyed.

"Alright." He turned to me and then we took a few steps away so they couldn't hear what we were talking about.

"What should I do?" He asked looking back at the girls.

"I think you have three options here?" I said looking from him to Rachel.

"What are they?" He asked running his hand through his hair.

"You could just let them stay at their house and tell their parents what they did tomorrow..."

"That isn't going to happen. What else?"

"You could keep them with you tonight."

"I don't know." He said looking at them again. "What is my third option?"

"I can take them tonight, just to make sure they are okay." He looked at me and shook his head.

"I don't know if that is a good idea. Rachel isn't your biggest fan right now and people tend to be more honest when they are drunk, I don't see that ending well."

"It wouldn't be the first time someone was rude to me and what other choice do you have?" I pleaded with him, not wanting to let Rachel, my baby girl, get away with this behavior.

"Alright, but I warned you." He stated as I smiled and then looked at the girls.

"So do you want to tell them or should I?" He turned around and then walked over to where they were standing and I followed suit not wanting to miss the showdown.

"Rachel, Santana; Ms. Corcoran has been kind enough to let you stay with her tonight..."

"No way am I staying with her!" Rachel said crossing her arms and backing away.

"You don't really have a choice." I said maintaining eye contact with her the entire time.

"Oh I have a choice. Mr. Schue you cannot do this to me." She whined.

"I'm sorry Rachel but I need to know you are safe..."

"Then take me to jail, just don't make me go with her!" Rachel said glaring at me and then turning back to Will. "Please."

"I'm sorry..."

"UGH!" Rachel stormed off and sat down next to Finn who was waiting for him mom to arrive.

"Do you have anything to add Santana?" Will asked turning to her. The girl looked at me and glared.

"Look I might not be best friends with your daughter but I can promise you if you hurt her we will make sure you will be cleaning more than just your front yard." She said as she turned and walked over to Rachel.

"Well that solves one mystery." I said turning to Will.

"What is that?" He asked confused.

"I now know who trashed my house." I said looking over at Rachel and her friends.

We waited until all the parents had picked up the other kids before we made our way to the car. I took Will home and dropped him off and then we rode in silence for a while before Santana said something.

"Were you on a date?" She asked leaning into the front of the car.

"That is none of your business." I said keeping my eyes on the road.

"It wouldn't matter if she was on a date, Mr. Schue is just dating her until Ms. Pillsbury gets over her OCD. He doesn't like her, he is just using her." Rachel said turning to Santana who was next to her and that was when I had enough. I pulled the car over and then turned to face her.

"Listen Rachel, I get that you are mad but here is the thing you have no right to talk to me or about me like that. I am your mother and your teacher and you are stuck with me for the next year whether you like it or not so I suggest that you start showing me some respect and as for you..." I said turning to Santana. "She is my daughter and I do not like the fact that you gave her alcohol. Do you realize the dangers that are associated with what you did? What if someone had tried to drive home? If they died you would have to live with that guilt for the rest of your life, do you think you could have handled that?" I questioned and got no response. "Do you?" I demanded in my coaching voice.

"No." She said in a fearful tone.

"We will talk about this later. Right now I want silence." I said turning back to the front of the car and pulling back onto the road.

When we pulled into the driveway I could hear the seat belts come un-done and get thrown back into their position. I pulled into the garage and then put the door down as both girls got out of the car. I climbed out of the car and then opened the door and then followed me inside. Blair was asleep on the couch with the baby monitor next to her. I figured I would deal with her later so I led Santana into the guest bedroom on the first floor and then had Rachel follow me into the guest room next to Beth's room on the second floor. Rachel went into the guest bathroom so I went downstairs to wake Blair up. She woke up and told me that Beth was fine and I thanked her and took the baby monitor from her and then saw her out.

After she left I closed the door and then went to check on Santana. She was sound asleep when I checked on her so I closed the door and made my way up to where Rachel was. Her door was closed so I opened it to find her half way out the window climbing into the tree that was outside.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" I hissed pulling her back into the house.

"Getting out of here, that is for sure." She spat back at me.

"No you're not."

"Try to stop me!" She nearly screamed.

"Hey, Beth is sleeping!" I said with venom in my tone.

"Oh poor Beth!" She said heading towards the door.

"Rachel if you walk out that door I swear that you are not going to be a happy person." I said taking a step towards her. She spun around to face me and laughed.

"Do you think that I am happy right now? I am trapped in your house of all places. I am not happy."

"No one asked you to be happy. In fact you shouldn't be happy right now, you should be miserable. You broke the law!"

"So? We weren't harming anyone..."

"Other than yourselves!"

"Like you even care." Her words hurt but I didn't show it.

"I do care..."

"When it is convenient for you." I wasn't sure what to say until she turned and walked out of the room. I followed her down the stairs and to the front door where I grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"You aren't leaving." I said meeting her cold eyes.

"You want to bet?" She challenged pulling her arm away from me placing her now free hand on the doorknob. I didn't take this well. I was not used to people not listening to me. I grabbed her arms again and dragged her back up the stairs into my bedroom and shut the door and locked it.

"Let go you're hurting me." She whined and I dropped her arm causing her to fall on the floor. I knelt down in front of her and held her face so she had to look at me.

"You're drunk, you're angry, and you're not leaving. Now get up." I stood and waited for her to move but she sat still in defiance. "Now!" I demanded and she slowly got off the floor and stood in front of me. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out some pajamas for her to wear and handed them to her.

"The bathroom is right there. Change and then get in bed." She snatched them from me and stormed off into the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind her.

A few minutes later she came out of my bathroom dressed in the clothes that I gave her and I just watched as she climbed into my bed and sat there.

"Go to sleep." I said standing in the same place I had been she opened her mouth to say something and then closed it and then lay down in the bed. I turned off the lights and then changed into my pajamas and then lay down on the floor in front of the door with the baby monitor. It had been a long night but I knew that tomorrow was going to be even longer.

**A/n:Thanks again to leamicheleisawesome, thanks to her these chapters are getting done much faster, and I think I have decided to change a few things here and there just to make the story flow better, nothing too major though!**

**-Katie**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rachel's POV:**

I opened my eyes and stared up at the ceiling. There was an intense pounding in my head that wouldn't go away and I had a strange feeling that I was not at home. As I slowly sat up in the bed and looked around, my suspicions were confirmed, I was not in my room and I had no idea where I could be.

I fought the nauseous feeling in my stomach and slowly got out of the bed and walked over to the dresser to look at the pictures hoping that they would help me figure out where I was. It was only when I held up the first picture that it all came flooding back to me, I was at my mother's house. I put the picture down and ran into the bathroom to throw up. This was not how I wanted to start my day. After I threw up I rinsed my mouth out and then walked out of the room and down the hallway to the stairs. I grabbed the handrail and slowly descended down the stairs trying not to fall being as I was so light headed and there was still an intense pounding in my head.

I squinted as I walked into the kitchen where I saw Santana sitting down with her face buried in her arms. I walked over to where she was sitting and I tapped her on the shoulder.

"Go away." She wined swatting at me.

"Santana it's me." I said taking a seat next to her. She looked up at me and glared.

"I hate your mother!" She said placing her head back in her arms.

"She is not my mother." I corrected and she looked at me again.

"Ms. Corcoran, Shelby, whatever the hell you want to call her does not make me hate her any less." Santana said returning her eyes to the darkness her arms created.

"Why?" I asked as I heard the front door close and footsteps approaching.

"Just wait." She mumbled.

Shelby came in with Beth on her hip and a smile on her face that grew ever so slightly when she saw me.

"Good morning Rachel." She said in a cheery manner as she placed Beth on the floor. At once the infant started screaming and running around the kitchen. My ears took the noise and turned it into an intensified pounding much worse than it had been previously.

"Make that demon child stop or I will!" Santana snapped covering her ears while looking at Shelby. I just couldn't take it anymore so I got up to go back upstairs.

"Where do you think you are going?" Shelby called following me out of the kitchen.

"I wouldn't leave your daughter alone with Santana, not when there are knives around." I said continuing up the stairs not looking back at her.

I had reached the top of the stairs when the screaming stopped and I knew it wasn't going to take more than a few seconds for her to come after me. I took a few more steps down the hallway trying to fight off the nauseous feeling that had fallen over me and then I found myself racing to the bathroom to throw up again losing the battle with my stomach.

I felt her pull my hair away from my face and I just pulled my face away from her making my hair fall out of her hands. I flushed the toilet and then rinsed out my mouth and then walked out of the bathroom. She followed me down the hallway and into her bedroom where I picked up my clothes from the previous night and went into the bathroom to change.

When I came out I put the clothes she had given me on her bed and then I walked past her and down into the kitchen where Santana was still sitting.

"Let's go Santana." I called walking to the door.

Santana got up from her chair and followed me out the door and up the driveway without any questions as Shelby came after us.

"Hey get back in the house." She called and we turned around to face her.

"Look, thanks for what you did last night but we need to get home." She smiled as Santana spoke.

"I'll take you. I have to talk to your parents anyway." She pointed to the house and we both sighed and walked back to the house without another word.

When we got back inside Beth was sitting in her high chair banging the tray and I wanted to scream and I probably would have if I didn't think it would make me feel worse. Every sound was amplified and it hurt so much, all I wanted to do was to go back to sleep but not here. Shelby walked over to the table and placed two bottles of water in front of us and she gave us but Tylenol. Santana popped both of the pills and swallowed them with out taking a sip of her water. I on the other hand opened the water and took a few sips before I placed the first pill in my mouth and then took a sip of water and swallowed it and then repeated the process with the second pill.

"Alright let's go." Shelby said lifting Beth from her high chair and heading to the garage with her keys.

We got up and followed her out to the car. She put Beth into her car seat and Santana and I walked around to the other side of the car to get in.

"Not so fast." Shelby called closing Beth's door.

"What do you want?" Santana called holding the back door open as we froze halfway in the car.

"Rachel get in front." She pointed and Santana and I exchanged glances as I made my way to the front seat climbing over the center console. "You could have walked around." She said looking at me as I settled myself in the front seat.

"Too much effort." I said pulling my seat belt on. She just rolled her eyes and opened the garage door and then started the car.

We rode to Santana's house in silence, which I was thankful for. The car ride had lulled Beth to sleep which meant there was no screaming or banging which also meant the headache I had was not quite as bad as it could have been. When we pulled up to her house I saw all the cars from the previous night still parked in her driveway along with a black BMW that I figured was her parent's car. Shelby put the car in park and then turned to me.

"I am going to leave the keys in the ignition stay in here with Beth I will be back in a few minutes." Then she turned to Santana. "Let's go." They got out of the car and walked up to the door. I saw someone answer it and then they all disappeared inside.

A few minutes later Shelby came out of the house and got into the car and started to drive towards me house.

"No one is going to be there." I said looking out the window as she continued to drive and we got closer and closer to the house.

"What do you mean?" She asked still driving towards my empty house.

"My dads aren't home." I said turning to her.

"Like today?" She questioned.

"Like for the next week." I said turning back to the window.

"Where are they?" She asked pulling into my driveway.

"I don't know. On another business trip I guess."

"So this is normal? Will you look at me?" She snapped and I turned to her.

"Yes this is normal. They trust me..."

"Trusted." She corrected. "So they leave you here even after the last time..." I looked down at my feet. "They don't know do they?" She then added putting the car in park.

"Do you think they would have left me alone if they did?" I said looking back at her.

"God Rachel you are more immature than I though!"

"Immature? I beg to differ..."

"Then what do you call under age drinking and lying? I would surely call it immaturity."

"Of course you would!"

"What is that suppose to mean?" She asked as her eyes hardened.

"Nothing." I said as I opened the car door as I got out and ran into my house.

Immature? HA. If she wanted to see immature she was about to get a show. I ran up to my room and found the glass that she had given to me before she left me again. I took it out of the box and then pitched it at the wall and watched it shatter into pieces. I then found the tape that Jesse played for me when he had wanted me to find her and I snapped it in two and threw it to where the glass lay on the floor. I had never used the cup or listened to the tape after she left. It hurt too much but I kept them and now I wanted nothing to do with them or her. I turned to see Shelby standing in my doorway.

"Get out of my house!" I screamed but she didn't move.

"Rachel..."

"GET OUT!" I screamed again hardening my glare.

"No." That was all she said but it angered me to the point of wanting to get violent. I clenched my jaw and balled my hands into fist by my sides. I didn't care that my head was pounding anymore or that I still felt sick I just wanted her out of my house and out of my life. "Rachel let's talk."

"You want to talk? After all that you have done to me you think that talking is going to solve all of our problems?" I said taking a step towards her. "Fine, let's talk. I'll start. Why did you come back here? There are thousands of cities in the United States but you had to come here. Not just here, you teach at my school. You could have gone anywhere else but no you had to come here and flaunt your now perfect life with your little perfect daughter to me..."

"You think that this was an easy decision for me? To come back here and work at your school. You have no idea how hard it was for me to come back here after everything..."

"Everything?" I scoffed. "Nothing happened to you. You were the one who gave me up in the first place, you were the one who wanted me to find you, and you were the one to walk away again. Nothing happened to you that you couldn't have changed. It was me who had to suffer through your choices, not you. You got to live your life and when I wasn't what you wanted you got Beth so don't try to tell me how hard it was for you!" I said walking out of my room. I was halfway down the hall when she called me.

"Rachel..."

"Don't!" I said turning to face her. "I'm going to Finn's. I will see you on Monday, but only because I have to." I snapped turning from her and walking out of the house and down the street before I had to sit down and cry.

* * *

**Shelby's POV:**

I let her leave. I don't know why, but I did. She was just so upset and everything she said was true. There were thousands of other cities that I could have gone to but I came here. There were other schools that I could have worked at but I choose the one she attended. There was a part of me that still wanted Rachel back but I had no idea how to tell her that. I had already walked out of her life twice and there was never a guarantee that it wouldn't happen a third time if I ever got the chance again. I walked back up to her room and sat down on her bed and started to cry. I looked over to the pile of shattered glass on the floor and the broken tape that laid on top of it. I had done this to her, I was the one who had broken her heart and I wasn't sure how to fix it, or if I could fix it. A sat there for a minute before I wiped the tears from my eyes and then grabbed a bag from Rachel's closet and put some of her clothes in it. All I needed right now was enough for the weekend. I grabbed my phone and then look around until I found one of her dad's cell phone numbers and then I called them.

It rang twice before someone answered.

"This is Hiram Berry." I recognized his voice right away. His voice had been the last one that I heard when they took Rachel away from me. It was his voice that still haunted my dreams and it was now his voice that I turned to for help.

"Hiram this is Shelby Corcoran, I think we need to talk about Rachel..."

"I think that you should leave her alone. You have already hurt her too much Shelby and I think that you should give her time before..."

"She was drunk last night, and that was not the first time." I didn't want to tell him this over the phone but I knew it was the only way he would listen to me.

"What?"

"I was out on a date when we found her and a few of her friends drunk at the bowling alley."

"I am going to kill her. Where is she right now?" I tried to think of an answer but I figured that the truth was the best right now.

"She stormed out and went to Finn's." I heard him sigh and then it was quiet for a few seconds.

"Shelby, Leroy and I are out of town for the rest of this week and there is no way that we can get home. I am going to ask you something and I know that you might not want to do it but I am begging you right now. Can you please watch Rachel this week?" I felt a smile wash over my face.

"I don't know..." I started.

"Shelby please. I have to go but please tell me that you can do this." I loved to hear him beg me to take my daughter; it was a dream of mine.

"Sure, but you have to tell her." I said.

"Alright, but I really have to go. I will call her in a minute. Thank you." I didn't say anything else I just hung up my phone and placed it back in my pocket.

I grabbed the bag that I had packed for Rachel and then went down into the living room where I had placed Beth on the floor being as she was still sleeping. I carefully lifted her so I wouldn't wake her and then I went out to the car and placed her and the bag inside. I then got into the car and started to drive down the road to pick up Rachel. This was going to be a fun week.

* * *

**Rachel's POV:**

I had just gotten up to start walking again when my phone started ringing. I looked at the caller ID and then answered it seeing that it was my dad.

"Daddy!" I said as enthusiastically as I could.

"Save it Rachel. Guess who just called me." He asked annoyed.

"I don't know..."

"It was your mother Rachel."

"I don't have a mother." I snapped but he wasn't taking my attitude.

"I don't care, but you were drunk Rachel? Your father and I trusted you to be alone and this is how you use our trust? And what is this about this not being the first time?" I couldn't believe that she had told them that. What was she trying to do ruin my life? "I mean do you know the dangers of drinking? What if something would have happened to you?"

"Nothing happened okay? It was stupid and it won't happen again." I said with my voice trailing off as I saw her black Range Rover approaching.

"After what I was just told I can't trust you alone..."

"What are you saying daddy?" I asked as her car pulled over a few feet away from me.

"You are to stay with Shelby until your father and I get back in town and then we are going to have a long talk about this Rachel..."

"Daddy please, no..."

"Rachel I want you to show her the same respect you show us, it's just for a week."

"Daddy..."

"Rachel, you will do as I say. Now I have to go, I love you Rachel but I am very disappointed in you."

"I love you too." I said and then I hung up the phone and then walked over to her car.

I opened the door and climbed in and slammed the door shut. I crossed my arms and waited for the car to move.

"Seat belt Rachel." She said and I pulled it on still pouting. When it was on she pulled back onto the road and drove towards her house.

I didn't say anything to her. She knew that I was mad and she probably wasn't expecting me to say anything to her for a long while. I just stared out the window while she quietly hummed along with the radio. When we got to her house she pulled into the garage and I got out and stormed into the house and up to the guest bedroom. I slammed the door shut and locked it and then sat on the bed. I thought about climbing out the window but then I thought about what my dad had said. He wanted me to show her the same respect that I gave to him. I just sat on the bed for a few minutes before I heard her try the doorknob. She then proceeded to knock on the door.

"Rachel, unlock the door." I could hear that she was starting to get annoyed but I didn't get up from the bed. "Rachel, unlock the door now!" She said again but I still didn't move. It was a few more minutes before I heard a pop from the door and then doorknob fell off the door and she pushed the door open.

"What the hell are you doing?" I yelled as she came into the room and I stood up and walked across the room.

"First of all language, and secondly this is my house. Now sit down we are going to talk." She threw my bag down on the floor and I made my way over to the bed and sat down. "There are going to be a few rules that you are going to follow..."

"You can tell me all the rules you want but I don't want to be here so you can take your rules and shove-"

"Finish that statement and you will pay dearly." She said sticking her finger in my face.

"Them." I said glaring up at her. That was when I felt her hand hit my face; she had just slapped me. "What the hell!" I yelled bringing my hands to my face that was stinging.

"Watch your language or it will happen again." She said pulling her hand away from me. "Now listen. No boys in my house when you are alone, no drinking, no drugs, you go to school and then rehearsal and then back here. Will you stop pouting I didn't hit you that hard." She said removing my hand from my face.

"You hit me." I said looking up at her.

"And you deserved it." She said with no remorse.

"Look I am only staying here because my dad told me that I had to, if I had a choice I would not be here..."

"And if I had a choice you would be my daughter and none of this would have happened..." Her voice trailed off as I stared at her.

"You let this happen. Now if you will excuse me I feel sick." I got up from the bed and ran into the bathroom and threw up again.

She came into the bathroom and tied my hair up in a ponytail and handed me a toothbrush and toothpaste.

"I couldn't find yours when I grabbed your things." She then turned and walked back into the bedroom and sat on the bed and waited until I came back out. When I walked out into the bedroom I stood across the room from her and waited for her to finish with what she wanted to say.

"What else?" I said leaning against the wall.

"Well there is still the punishment from drinking..."

"Don't you think I have been punished enough." I said referring to having to be in her house for the next week.

"Maybe but what about for trashing my house?" She said and my jaw dropped.

"How did you..."

"Santana let that slip last night. You really thought that I wouldn't find out? Let's see what is a good punishment for that?" She said looking at me. "Well being as I have you here for a while I guess you can take over some of the cleaning around here. You can clean the bathrooms and take out the trash for the week. Oh and you can inform your glee friends who helped you that you all will be serving lunch detention with me this week..."

"For what?" I asked standing up straight.

"I filed a report with the police Rachel so unless you want me to press charges you might want to come to your lunch detention." She said with a smile as she got up from the bed.

"I hate you." I said as she picked up the doorknob and walked to the edge of the room.

"It's nice to have you here Rachel. Oh and what do you want for lunch?" She asked pausing in the doorway.

"Nothing from you." I spat.

"You need to eat something." She said taking a few steps towards me.

"I'm not hungry."

"Suit yourself." She said pulling the door shut. I walked over to the bed and lay down and then buried my face and screamed into a pillow. This was going to be my own personal hell week.

**A/n: Two in one day you ask? Yeah there is two in one day!**

**-Katie**


	6. Chapter 6

**Shelby's POV:**

I had made myself a ham sandwich and was sitting down at the kitchen table when there was a knock on the door. I put my sandwich down and walked to the door. I pulled it open and saw Jesse standing on the porch.

"Jesse?" I said pulling the door open a little wider.

"Hi Shelby." I smiled and then wrapped my arms around him pulling him into a hug and then moved back to the doorway.

"Come in." I said moving to the side and he walked into the house and then waited for me to show him where everything was. "I was just about to eat lunch, do you want something to eat?" I asked walking over to the fridge.

"No I only stopped by for a few minutes." He said taking a seat at the table.

"Alright, can I get you something to drink at least?" I said taking a water bottle out of the fridge.

"Sure." He said with a smile. I grabbed a water bottle and threw it at him and he caught it.

"So what are you doing here? I thought you were at school." I said sitting down at the table and took a bite of my sandwich.

"I am. I'm not at UCLA anymore, I transferred to NYU but I am in school. I am here for the weekend though."

"That is great! I never understood why you wanted to go to go to UCLA, New York is a much better place for you. I am also glad that you kept your promise to me." I said with a smile.

"Yeah well when I ran into you after nationals last year and you made me promise you that I would go back to school I knew better than to not follow through on my promise." He said with the smile that I had not seen for a while.

"Well you look good. I am glad things are starting to look up for you again. So any girl friends I should be aware of?" I asked pestering him.

"No, since I dated your daughter... I mean Rachel it's been hard to find someone that can live up to her standards."

"Oh." I said looking around.

"So you're teaching at McKinley?" He asked trying to change the subject.

"Yes I am."

"So how are things going with you and Rachel?" He asked with a devious look.

"What have you heard?" I asked leaning towards him.

"Just that you had a hard first week." He said with a little chuckle.

"You could say that. I found Rachel drunk last night when I was out...with my friend." His jaw dropped and I wondered if he noticed the pause at the end of my statement.

"Drunk?" I was relieved when that was all he said. He just couldn't believe it and if I hadn't seen it for myself I probably wouldn't have believed it either.

"Yeah."

"So how did you take it? He asked playing with his water bottle.

"I tried to get a hold of her dads to find out that they were out of town..."

"That happens a lot."

"Okay how do you know this and I don't?" I said leaning back and looking at the ceiling.

"I spent time with her." I sat forward quickly and glared at him. "Okay wrong thing to say. Then what happened?"

"I took her here." I said and he busted out laughing.

"So how is she taking it?"

"She is upstairs in my guest bedroom sulking. How do you think she is taking it?"

"Pretty badly. Has she eaten anything?" I shook my head. "You know she is vegan right?"

"What? How did you know that?" I asked cursing myself for not knowing, but then again why should I know that? I mean I didn't want to be her mother so how should I know what she eats?

"I dated her remember? It also has to do with that time thing I mentioned earlier." He said leaning back in his chair. "Hey do you want me to go to the store for you?" He asked with a grin.

"That would be great, let me grab my wallet." I grabbed two twenties out of my purse and handed them to him. "Oh and make a list of what you buy so I know what she eats."

"Will do." He said getting up and we walked to the door.

"Thanks for doing this." I said as he walked out of the house.

"No problem. I mean after all you have done for me this is the least I could do." He said as he walked off the porch and out to his car that was parked in the driveway. I then closed the door and walked back into the house surprised when I saw Rachel coming down the stairs.

"Rachel?" I said stopping in front of her.

"I'm thirsty." She said crossing her arms.

"Alright, you know where the kitchen is." I said pointing to the other room. She nodded and then walked into the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge and then walked over to the table and sat down.

"So who was that?" She asked as if nothing had happened.

"Jesse." I said taking a seat next to her.

"St. James?" She questioned.

"Yes, that is the Jesse that was here." I said finishing my sandwich and putting the plate in the sink.

"Oh, what did he want?" She asked placing the now empty water bottle back on the table.

"He just stopped by to say hi." I took the water bottle from her and wrote her name on it and refilled it and put it in the fridge. "Look Rachel I'm sorry about slapping you..."

"Please can we just move on?" She asked getting up from the table.

"Sure. Are you going back upstairs?" I asked as she paused at the edge of the kitchen.

"I think that would be best." She said walking up the stairs. I sighed and sat down at the table and waited for Jesse to come back.

When he did he helped me put everything away and then he left. Beth woke up a little after he left so I went up to her room to grab her. She was standing up in her crib when I went to get her. She was getting so big. I had to start looking for a toddler bed for her soon, which in a way was depressing.

"Hey big girl." I said picking her up and then placing her on the floor where she stood up and then walked over to some of her toys and started to play with them.

I sat down on the floor next to her and helped her build a tower with her blocks. I would build the tower and then she would knock it down and then beg me to build it again.

"Do it again!" She said bouncing on the floor.

"This is the last time." I said putting my forehead to hers.

"No! Do it again." She said and I laughed.

"Alright, but this is the last time." I built the tower for her and then she knocked it down and laughed again.

When she was done laughing I got up and then pulled her into my arms and carried her downstairs and placed her on the floor in the living room where she played with some of her books. I took out some of the papers that I needed to grade and sat down at the table and started going through them. It was about an hour later that Rachel came back down stairs.

"Hey, twice in one day that is a new record." I joked looking up from my papers.

"I just wanted to get something to eat." She said looking at me.

"There are vegan snacks in the cabinet. I am going to start cooking dinner in the next few minutes if you want to wait."

"How did you know I was vegan?" She asked looking around.

"Jesse told me." I could see it register with her and then she walked over to the cabinet.

"I'm not that hungry so I am just going to eat this." She said starting to walk away.

"Rachel you need to eat more than just that..."

"Look I appreciate the effort but I am not going to sit down with you and Beth and pretend that I am okay with all of this because I am not."

"Well if you are going to eat, you are going to eat in here."

"Let me guess that is another rule of yours." She said taking a seat at the table.

"Yes it is."

"I can't wait to go home." She mumbled as she opened her snack.

"Speaking of home, after school on Monday we need to stop by your house and you need to grab your things for the rest of the week." She just nodded and continued eating. "Rachel I think you should eat dinner..."

"Look I told you that I didn't want to. Don't press the issue with me." She said getting up to throw the wrapper she had in her hands away.

"Are you done with your homework?" I asked and she just rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you just ask me what you want to ask me?" She said crossing her arms.

"Alright, have you done the homework for my class?" I asked staring back at her.

"No." She turned and then ran up the stairs.

* * *

**Rachel's POV:**

I was starving but I really didn't want to stay and eat dinner with them. I made my way back up to the room and closed the door and then pushed the desk in front of the door so she would have a hard time getting into the room if she wanted to talk to me. I then walked over to the bag that was on the floor and I pulled out the things that she had packed for me.

I pulled out the sweaters that had not been touched in ages and nearly screamed. I had a closet full of clothes that I had picked out this summer and she had to grab the things that I was trying to get rid of. I threw the sweaters across the room and walked over to the window and opened it. I wasn't going to climb out of it and try to escape but I just needed some fresh air.

I leaned out the window and looked around the neighborhood. It was a simple neighborhood with kids running in the streets and dogs barking from their front lawns, nothing special to warrant me to want to stay here. I was about to close the window when I heard my name being called. I looked down at the ground and saw Kurt and Blaine standing at the base of the tree.

"Berry, we came to break you out!" Kurt called trying not to speak too loudly.

"You are crazy!" I called leaning out the window.

"I know but come on. We came all this way." Blaine said with a smile.

"Alright but if I fall it is on you!" I said climbing out the window and into the tree. When I was almost on the ground, Blaine grabbed my waist and lowered me to the ground.

"So how is it going in there?" Kurt said gesturing to the house.

"Ugh you have no idea. Wait how are you guys here?" I said crossing my arms and looking at them.

"My dad talked to me about not drinking and I told him that I was sorry and that I was not that drunk and he let me off with a warning." Kurt said and then I turned to Blaine.

"My dad told me that I am only young once and to never do it again. So I guess I got off with a warning too. How about you?" They asked.

"I do not want to even talk about it. She is horrible."

"Oh come on she cannot be that bad." Blaine said and Kurt and I turned to him.

"You have no idea." Kurt said. "She used to make her team dance their routines until their feet bled. I cannot imagine what she must be like as a mother."

"She is not my mother!" I yelled just a little too loudly.

"Shh." Kurt said pulling Blaine and I to the side of the house as we saw Shelby's head peer around the corner.

We waited a few seconds before we started talking again.

"Do you think she knows?" Blaine said taking a few steps away from the house.

"I doubt it but I shouldn't push my luck. I will see you guys on Monday." I gave them both a hug and then they helped me into the tree and I climbed back up to the room. I leaned back out the window and waved to them.

"Wait, Kurt bring me an outfit for Monday. She only brought my sweaters." I said tossing on of the sweaters out the window.

"Will do. Oh and I am burning this." He said holding up the sweater that I had thrown at him.

"Fine by me. Now get going." I said with a smile as I closed my window.

I turned to see Shelby standing in the doorway. I let out a small yelp and she walked towards me.

"Who was that?" She asked pushing the desk I had placed in front of the door a little farther out of the way.

"Kurt and Blaine, they just wanted to see how I was doing." I said walking over to the bed.

"And you climbed out the window to see them?"

"Look I came back in. I don't remember not leaving the house as a rule."

"Well add it to the list. What were you thinking? Do you know what could have happened if you fell out of that tree?"

"But I didn't. I am fine..."

"Rachel, why can't you see that I am just trying to keep you safe..."

"This is my life!"

"That I am responsible for..."

"Because you butted into my life. I don't need you and I don't want to be here!" I yelled. I saw her take a step backwards and then she shook her head and walked out of the room not saying another word.

I laid down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling again before I sat up and walked back over to the window. I threw it open and then climbed down the tree and started to walk out into the night. I knew that I was going to get into a lot of trouble for this but I just wanted to get out of that house and away from her.

She had hurt me when she left and there was no way that I was ready to forgive her. I know that she just wanted me to be safe and that she was just looking out for my best interest but I didn't want that. All I wanted was for her to leave me alone but she didn't get that. She had to keep pressing the issue and that was not going to fly with me.

I put my hands in my pockets and kept walking down the street as the sky grew darker and then streetlights turned on. I was almost to Finn's house when I sat down on the curb and just looked around. For a Saturday there were not that many cars on the road and it was cooler than normal. I sat there for a little longer before I got up and walked to a small park that was just around the corner.

When I got to the park I sat on the swings and just rocked myself back and forth for a while.

* * *

**Shelby's POV:**

After what she said I had nothing to say to her. I just walked out of the room and went back down to the kitchen where Beth was sitting in her high chair drinking her apple juice.

"Hi Beth!" I said taking a seat next to her. She looked over to me and smiled and then went back to drinking her juice. I sat there for a few minutes before I got up and cooked something for dinner. When I was done cooking I fed Beth and then I ate some dinner myself. When I was done I set the dishes in the sink and then brought Beth upstairs to give her a bath before she went to bed.

When she was bathed I placed her in her crib and then turned off the lights and walked out of her room. There were nights that I sang to her when I put her to bed but I just didn't feel like singing tonight, not after everything that had happened with Rachel.

When I walked away from her room I walked past Rachel's room not wanting to see her. I just went into my room and changed and walked over to my bed. It had been two hours since the last time I had heard anything from Rachel and that concerned me. I sighed and then walked out of my room and into where she should have been.

I pushed the door open and turned on the light to find the room empty and the window open. I ran into the bathroom to find it empty too. I then rushed around to all the other rooms in the house to find that she was nowhere. I panicked and I grabbed the phone to call the one person who could help me.

The phone rang a few times before there was an answer.

"Shelby?" Will said as if he had been asleep.

"Will I don't know where Rachel is?" I said in a worried tone.

"What? What happened?" He said as his tone matched mine.

"We were fighting and then I left her alone and then next thing I knew she was gone. Oh god her dads are going to kill me..."

"Calm down. Let me make a call. We will find her."

"Will you have no idea how I feel? I have been a coach for years, I have worked with numerous teenagers and never, I mean never lost one and yet my own daughter I can't manage to keep her under my roof."

"She is upset and she just wanted some space. I'm going to call Finn and see if he knows where she is. I am on my way to your house."

"Alright, let me call Blair and see if she can watch Beth."

"See know you are becoming the Shelby I know. I will be there in ten minutes." I hung up the phone and then called Blair. I could not believe that Rachel had done this, she was crossing too many boundaries for me to ignore any longer.

* * *

**Rachel's POV:**

I could tell that it was getting late. It had been dark for a while now but I just didn't want to go back to her house. I stayed on the swings for what seemed like forever before I heard someone walk up behind me.

"It's a nice night huh?" I turned to see Mr. Schuester walking up to the swings where I was. He took a seat next to me and then faced me. "Why did you run away?" He asked swinging a little bit.

"Because I never wanted to be there." I said facing him.

"You know she cares about you."

"I don't care. You keep pushing me and her together but I am not ready for a relationship with her..."

"Rachel she is your mom..."

"That has walked out of my life twice. You have no idea how much she has hurt me and all you want is for us to become one big happy family. You have no idea what I need do you?"

"Rachel I had no idea..."

"I know."

"So I guess this isn't a good time to tell you that Shelby is waiting in the car to take you back to her house?"

"Not really."

"So what do you want me to do?" Mr. Schuester asked swinging a little bit.

"Would you mind if I tried?" Shelby asked take a few steps forward.

"Yeah. I will go sit in the car." Mr. Schue said getting up from the swing and walking towards the road. Shelby took a seat on the swing where he had been and I got up and walked over to the edge of the swing set.

"Rachel, we need to talk."

"What part of I don't want to talk to you do you not understand?" I asked turning to her again.

"You ran away Rachel. We need to talk no matter how much you don't want to."

"Fine." I said crossing my arms and leaning against the metal pole that held the swings up.

"Rachel I know that you don't want to be at my house right now but I can't leave you alone. As an adult, and your mother I could not live with myself if I left you alone after what you did yesterday. Do you understand that what you did was wrong?"

"Yes and I will be trying to make up for that mistake for a while but it never would have happened if it wasn't for you."

"What does that mean?" She asked getting up from the swing.

"I don't want you in my life. You being here is ruining my life..."

"Oh don't be so dramatic!" She said taking a step towards me.

"I am not being dramatic. This year was going to be fine until you showed up. You just can't leave good enough alone!"

"What do you want me to do Rachel? Do you want me to quit? Do you want me to leave Lima? Is that what you want?"

"Yes!" It was a bit harsh but it was how I truly felt.

"Well that's not going to happen. I don't care what you want me to do but let me tell you what is going to happen. I am going to take you back to my house. You are going to take your punishment that I am going to give you and you are not going to complain about it. Then you are going to get over yourself and give me a chance Rachel. That is all I want."

"But you don't deserve one." I snapped and she grew silent for a moment.

"Let me prove to you that I deserve one." She said extending her hand to me.

"I can't." I walked over to the car and got into the backseat.

It was a few minutes later that Shelby got into the car and she drove back to her house. She pulled next to Mr. Schuester's car and then I got out and walked to the front door when Mr. Schuester called me.

"Rachel. Please just listen to her. You only have to do this until your dads get back."

"Alright." I said placing my hand on the doorknob.

"That means no sneaking out."

"I know."

"Good, now have a good weekend. I will see you on Monday." He said walking back to where Shelby was standing by the car.

I turned from them and then walked into the house and went up to the guest room. I grabbed some clothes out of the bag and changed into some pajamas and got into bed with the lights out. Shelby never came in to check on me and I was guessing after what I said to her today she wasn't going to push the mother issue for a while.

**A/n:Yes I know I suck at posting but it should get better soon!**

**-Katie**


	7. Chapter 7

**Shelby's POV:**

I couldn't deal with Rachel. She was way out of line and I just did not want to talk to her. Drinking was one thing, as bad as it was I could deal with that. I could also deal with her talking back to me but sneaking out and running away was not something that I was prepared to deal with. I guess after everything that we had been through in the last few years I expected the hatred and the rebellion but I never thought that she wouldn't want me. She had been so excited when I had first found her and now she wanted nothing to do with me and she made that clear.

I woke up early on Sunday morning and got Blair to watch Beth while I ran out to the store to pick up a few things so I could Rachel proof the house. In the entire time that I had Beth I had barley had to baby proof the house but I have had Rachel in my house for not even a day and we hit the disaster territory.

When I pulled into the parking lot of the home improvement store I went through a mental checklist in my mind and then got out to grab the things that I needed. I grabbed a few window alarms that I could place in the windows so I knew when they were opened as well as some other things that I thought might come in handy like window locks and door knobs with no way to lock them. I knew that this might have been going a little overboard and that she was going to feel like she was being placed on house arrest but that was basically what I was doing.

By the time I got back to the house Rachel was down in the kitchen talking to Blair while Beth was in the living room watching cartoons.

"Um hi." I said placing the bags on the counter. Rachel got up from where she was sitting and went upstairs while Blair grabbed Beth and brought her back into the kitchen.

"So where did you go?" She asked rocking Beth back and forth.

"Shopping. Was Beth any trouble?" I asked unpacking a few things.

"Not at all. So that Rachel girl is staying with you for a while?" Blair asked cautiously approaching the subject.

"That Rachel girl is my daughter and she is staying with me for the week. Why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason she just seems cool." Blair said placing Beth down on the ground and then took her into the other room to play with her.

"Blair." I said following her into the living room.

"Yeah?" She asked looking up from the book Beth had shoved in her face.

"Could you do me a huge favor?" I asked picking Beth up who was now tugging at my pant legs.

"Yeah. What do you want me to do?" She asked getting up and standing in front of me.

"Can you get Rachel and Beth out of the house for a while?" She gave me a confused look but nodded and took Beth from me and ran upstairs to get Rachel. The three of them came down stairs a few minutes later and Rachel looked pissed off but she didn't say anything. When they had left I got started on Rachel proofing the house.

* * *

**Rachel's POV:**

I wasn't in the mood to talk to Shelby so when she came into the kitchen while I was talking to Blair I quickly made my exit and ran up to my room. It had been a long night and I did not really want to talk about it, which I knew that she was going to want to do. I sat down on the bed and stared at the window until I heard footsteps approaching. I figured that it was probably Shelby so when Blair entered my room I was surprised.

"Blair? What are you doing up here?" I asked pulling my legs onto the bed.

"Your mom asked me to get you and Beth out of the house for a while." She said casually as if it was a normal request.

"First off she isn't my mom, and secondly I don't need a baby sitter." I stated turning to the window.

She isn't your mom?" Blair asked surprised. "That is what Ms. Corcoran told me."

"Yeah well it's a long story..."

"Then why don't you go on a walk with Beth and I and tell me about it."

"Look Blair I don't need a babysitter so why don't you just tell her that I don't want to go."

"Rachel she scares the crap out of me so please just come. We can talk about your glee club." She said and I weighed the options. As much as I didn't want to do something that Shelby asked me I really wanted to talk to someone and Blair and I were getting along.

"Alright I will go." I said as I slowly got up from the bed and pulled on some shoes.

"Thank you!" She said grabbing my hand and dragging me down the stairs behind her and Beth.

I didn't say anything to Shelby I just turned and followed Blair out of the house with Beth. When we made it up the driveway Blair set Beth down and held her hand as we walked on the sidewalk down the street.

"So tell me something." Blair said looking at me.

"What do you want to know?" I asked tucking a loose piece of hair behind my ear.

"How about the story of your not mother." She said with a small chuckle.

"Alright. Shelby...Ms. Corcoran is my biological mother."

"Wait I thought you said..."

"She still is not my mom. Yes her and I have the same DNA but she ruined her chances of being my mother a long time ago." I said with little emotion.

"What happened?" Blair asked seeming really into my sob story of a life.

"She was a surrogate for my fathers. They wanted a baby and she wanted the money that they were going to pay her. She traded me, her daughter, for the money to live in New York and try out her dreams. I don't really blame her for that one. She was young and she didn't know what she was doing it was what happened about two years ago that made her lose her chances of being my mother."

"What did she do?" Blair asked getting more into the story as we continued walking.

"She contacted me, through a boy on her team. When I realized that she was my mother and I went to see her and something was off. She seemed scared and afraid of what I had become. She didn't want her teenage daughter back; she wanted the baby that she had given up. She walked out of my life for the second time and I wished that she would have just left it at that..."

"So did she tell you that she was moving back here?" Blair asked picking up Beth who was tired of walking.

"No."

"So were you the one who trashed her house?" Blair was smiling and I couldn't help but laugh when I thought of what her house looked like after we had trashed it.

"Yes but we had reasons." I said through my laughter.

"Like what?"

"She gave me and my friend lunch detentions." I said seeing how stupid our reasoning had been.

"Wait you trashed her house over having a lunch detention?" Blair asked as she stopped walking.

"Now that I think about our reasoning, it seems really stupid." Blair just laughed and caught up to me.

"She was so pissed off." Blair said continuing to laugh.

"I bet she was. She found out about it." I said and Blair's laughter stopped.

"What did she do?" She asked concerned.

"She gave the glee club a weeks worth of lunch detentions." When I finished Blair started laughing again.

"So are you going to trash her house again?" She joked.

"No. So why did she ask you to watch me?" I asked as we walked onto the playground that I had been at last night.

"I don't know. She seemed like she had something to do and she did not want you in the house I guess."

"That or she doesn't want to watch me." I said sitting at the edge of the slide where Blair and Beth were playing.

"Maybe. I guess we will have to wait and see, won't we?" Blair said as she slid down the slid with Beth in her lap.

"I guess we will." I whispered in return.

* * *

**Shelby's POV:**

I had set everything up and had tested it by the time they had returned. I thanked Blair for taking them out and then I let her go home. Rachel ran up to her room after Blair left and it was a few seconds later that she came back downstairs upset.

"Where is the door?" She asked as I put Beth on the floor so she could play.

"Gone." I said turning to her.

"You can't just take my door." She sneered.

"I think I can. The last time I checked this was still my house."

"That you are forcing me to stay at!" She said raising her voice.

"Yes well my house my rules."

"There was nothing in your rules about losing doors..."

"Yeah well I didn't think that I was going to have to go that far."

"Whatever." She said turning to the stairs and storming up them. I turned back to Beth who was watching me.

"What are we going to do with that sister of yours?" I asked sitting down on the floor with her. She just shrugged and then started to laugh. "I don't know either little one." I said as I scooped her into my arms and started to tickle her. It was a few minutes after I stopped tickling Beth that I heard Rachel trying to sneak past us.

"Where are you going?" I asked turning to see her stop and spin around to face me.

"Out." She said with a little smile.

"I don't think so." I watched as her smile faded to a thin line.

"Why not?" She asked crossing her arms and pouting.

"Do you remember anything you did in the last two days?" I questioned.

"So what? I drank and then ran away, welcome to the land of watching teenagers. Can I go?" She asked with an attitude.

"No you cannot go. Welcome to your mother's house where punishments stick. I don't know how things work at your dad's house but here when I give a punishment I will see it through."

"I hate you!" She screamed and then threw a fit like a five year old.

"You might hate me right now but in the long run you will thank me for this..."

"No, I will never thank you for anything!" She screamed again turning to the stairs and charging up them. I grabbed Beth and followed her. I dropped Beth off in her room and then walked into Rachel's room to see her lying face down on the bed sulking.

"Rachel..."

"Go away!" She said into the pillow.

"Sit up." I said taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"What do you want?" She asked slowly getting up and distancing herself from me.

"I have set up different things around the house..."

"You what?" She asked, as her eyes grew distant and hurt.

"I don't trust you Rachel. First the drinking and then the sneaking out. There are limits and you have gone beyond mine. Think what you may but I am doing this to keep you safe."

"Oh I'm sure." She said rolling her eyes.

"Anyway, we have a week together, lets just get through this. It will be easier on both of us if we can just agree to deal with each other for the week. Can you do that?" I asked and she thought about it for a moment.

"I guess. But what sort of things?" She asked playing with the hem of her shorts.

"Window alarms, and locks, oh and someone is going to be here tomorrow to trim the lovely tree outside your window." I added and she smiled a little bit. "What are you smiling about?" I asked shocked and she bit her lips and laughed a little bit.

"Just the way that you listed the things out. I guess I have been a lot of trouble lately."

"Lately? How about in the past few days." I said and she smiled a little more. "Anyway you should come down for lunch." I said getting up from her bed and walking towards the door.

"I'm not that hungry." She said lying back down.

"Rachel." I warned and she sighed and got out of bed and followed me to Beth's room.

"Pink?" She said leaning against the doorframe looking at the walls in the room.

"Yes it is pink for a little girl. Why what color was your room?" I asked lifting Beth out of her crib.

"Pale green, with stars."

"Appropriate." I said with a smile.

"I guess. I grew out of it though." She said following me down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"So what do you want to eat?" I asked after I put Beth in her high chair.

"Do you even know what a vegan eats?" She asked distancing herself from Beth and I.

"Not really but I can learn." I said opening the fridge.

"I think I will make my own lunch." She said as she walked over to the cabinet and pulled a few things out.

"Alright." I pulled out some lunchmeat and rolled some up with some cheese and gave it to Beth and then I made myself a sandwich and sat down.

When Rachel was done making her lunch she came and sat down at the table with us. We ate in silence and when we were done I cleaned the dishes and then put Beth down for her nap. When I came back downstairs Rachel was sitting in the living room watching the television.

"So I guess this means you are done with your homework?" I said as she turned to me as I entered the room.

"Almost." She said turning back to the television.

"Almost doesn't cut it. No television until all your homework is done." I said holding my hand out for the remote.

"Seriously?" She turned off the television and handed me the remote and then went to go upstairs.

"One more thing. Bring your work down here. I have a place for you to do it where I can watch you to make sure it gets done." I said with a smile and she turned back to the stairs and ran up them in return.

When she returned I had made a nice spot at the table where she could work. She sat down and started to write her paper for my class. I sat down across from her and finished grading the papers that I had been working on. When I was finished I put the papers away and then walked back to the table and read over her shoulder to see how she was doing. I skimmed a few lines of her paper and then walked into the living room and sat down on the couch and turned on the television. I flipped through a few channels and then found one I liked when Rachel said something.

"You know that is really distracting." She said looking at me from the kitchen table.

"Yeah well if you had already finished your paper you wouldn't be so distracted."

"Seriously? This is how you are going to act when you were the one who assigned this paper and then you were the one who made me work on it right now and then you made me work on it down here."

"How much do you have left?" I asked and she looked at her paper and then back to me.

"About an hours worth." I got off the couch and motioned for her to follow me. We walked down the hallway and then into my office. I held the door open and she walked inside.

"Don't make me regret this." I said as she took a seat at my desk. "I will be in here to check on you in an hour." I said as I closed the door behind me and walked back into the living room.

* * *

**Rachel's POV:**

Her office was amazing. There was an entire wall that was filled with sheet music. It was painted a pale yellow and there were gold star decals on one of the walls. I took a seat at her desk and looked around. This was like my dream office and here it was at her house.

I turned back to my paper and finished writing it. The ending was a little rushed but for a high school paper it was fine. I finished within twenty minutes and then took a look around her office. I shuffled through a few shelves of music that she had and then stopped when I heard the door open.

"So you're done?" She asked leaning against the doorframe.

"I finished it, yes." I said walking over to the desk and picking up the paper and showing it to her. She skimmed it and then handed it back to me.

"If you are happy with this then I guess you are done. So what were you looking at?" She asked pointing to her shelf of music.

"Just some of the selections that you had. I mean you really have a lot of music." I said in awe of her collection.

"I have been collecting it for a long time." She said with a smile.

"It looks like you have a little bit of everything." I said thumbing through a few more pieces.

"I tired to get a nice selection. You know if you ever want to borrow something you just have to ask." She said with a smile.

"I just might do that." I said grabbing my things and then walking out of the room.

I brought my things up to the room and then took out my phone and called Finn. I hadn't heard from him since Friday and I really missed him.

"Finn?" I asked when I heard him pick up the phone.

"Hey Rach." His voice made me smile.

"What is going on?" I asked lying down on the bed.

"Nothing much. We are getting ready to eat dinner and then I have to finish a few things for school."

"Yeah I just finished my school work." I said as I kicked my legs in the air.

"Aren't you at Shelby's house?" He asked.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"How is that going?" I rolled over and thought of a good answer.

"We have decided that we are just going to deal with each other for the week." I heard him laugh and I got upset.

"It's not funny!" I said and he stopped laughing.

"I'm sorry but it is sort of ironic. You do all this stuff to spite her and then she is the one that punishes you for it."

"Yeah well the entire glee club had lunch detentions this week for trashing her house thanks to Santana." I said and his amusement died.

"What?"

"Yep!" I said while laughing a little and then I realized that Shelby was standing in the doorway. "Ugh I have to go. Love you." I said as I hung up the phone before I heard his response.

"Phone." She said with her hand out.

"What? This is my phone." I said pulling it to my side but she was not taking my crap.

"Rachel give me the phone." She said taking a step closer to where I was.

"My dads bought me this phone, you have no right to take it away." I said growing defensive.

"Rachel." She said giving me a stubborn tone.

"Fine." I handed her the phone.

"What do you want for dinner?" She asked as she placed my phone in her pocket.

"I will make something for myself." I said walking back to the bed.

"Fine but we are eating together so you might want to start cooking because what I am making for Beth and myself is almost done." She said walking out of the room.

I groaned and then followed her down in the kitchen and started to make something for myself. When I was done I made myself a plate and sat at the table where her and Beth were waiting so we could eat dinner. Aside from Beth talking to herself dinner was silent and when we were done Shelby did the dishes. When she was done she picked up Beth and took her up to give her a bath while I went into the living room and turned on the television. I was in the middle of a show when Shelby came in and sat down on the couch with me.

"You watch this?" She asked pointing to the show I was watching.

"Yes." I said turning my attention back to the show.

"So you like dance shows?" She asked pulling her feet onto the couch.

"If I didn't I wouldn't watch So You Think You Can Dance now would I?" I said getting annoyed that she was making me miss parts of the show.

"I guess not." That was the last thing she said until the show ended.

"You have school tomorrow, you should get to bed." She said and I just laughed.

"You know that it is like nine right?" I said turning to her.

"Yes and you need your sleep." She said with a straight face.

"I never go to bed at nine." I said and she shrugged.

"I mean by the time you took your shower and got ready for bed it would be more like nine thirty..."

"You're serious aren't you?" I asked in shock.

"Yes I am very serious about this." She said flatly.

"Then I guess I am going to go get ready for bed." I said throwing the remote to her and then getting up. At least with going to bed it was getting me one day closer to going home.

**A/n: So I am changing things in the story to help it flow better. Most of the changes will be subtle but there might be a major change or two, maybe a couple missing scenes here and there, just to liven things up!**

**-Katie**


	8. Chapter 8

**Shelby's POV:**

I heard the alarm I had set outside of Rachel's room go off and I rolled over to see what time it was. The red digits on my alarm clock begged me to go back to sleep when I saw that it was five in the morning but I had to go and see what Rachel was doing. I rolled out of bed and shuffled down the hallway running into her outside of her room that she was trying to get out of without making any noise.

"What are you doing?" I asked half asleep.

"Oh my gosh, sorry I didn't know that you were up." She said in a chipper tone that made me want to smother her.

"I wasn't until the alarm I had set outside of your bed room went off. What are you doing?" I asked before a yawn over took my body.

"Well usually I use my elliptical for thirty minutes so I was going to substitute a run for that this morning, I just didn't want to wake you." She said as I looked her over. She was wearing a pair of short and a tank top along with some sneakers. Her brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she had her ipod strapped to her arm.

"Alright, but don't run that far." I said as I turned and walked back into my room.

I heard her bound down the stairs and then out the front door. I had no idea how she was so awake at this time of the morning, she surely did not get that from me. I laid in my bed for a while but I couldn't go back to sleep. Eventually I just decided to get up and get a head start on my day. I took a shower and then changed into a long sleeved purple button up shirt and a tight black skirt. I then slipped on some black heels and made my way down into the kitchen where I just sat at the table and waited for the clock to read six thirty. Rachel came into the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge. She still had her headphones in her ears and was mouthing along to whatever she was listening. She ignored me eating my cereal at the table and ran up the stairs to get changed for school. When I was done eating I placed my bowl in the sink and then went up to Beth's room to get her up. I had changed Beth and was about to take her down to the kitchen when I turned to see Rachel standing in the doorway and I jumped a little bit.

"God Rachel you need to stop just appearing in places. You need to make some noise or something." I said as my heart continued to race.

"Sorry. Are you ready to go?" She asked playing with her hair.

"I need to bring Beth downstairs and we can leave once Blair gets here." I said as we walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Seriously? We are going to be late." She said while turning and running down the stairs.

I took Beth and followed her down into the kitchen. I put Beth in her high chair and then gave her some cheerios while Rachel paced the living room. I didn't even bother trying to get the door when Blair knocked being as Rachel ran to get it being as she was concerned that I was going to make her late to school. When she came in I grabbed my things and then followed Rachel out to my car and we got in and I drove to school.

When we were parked Rachel threw her seat belt off trying to get out of the car as fast as she could but I held down the lock button so she couldn't leave before I got to talk to her.

"Rachel." She turned to me frustrated.

"What?" She said still trying to open the door.

"Chill out for a second I want to talk to you." I said and she stopped playing with the lock and turned to me.

"What?" She asked gathering her things.

"Remember that you have lunch detention with me and tell your friends..."

"Is that it?" She asked impatiently.

"I guess. Oh and don't forget to turn in your paper." I added as she threw the door open and ran to meet up with her friends.

I sighed and grabbed my things and then walked into the building. I was almost to my classroom when I ran into Will talking to a tall blonde.

"Shelby!" He called when he saw me and I smiled and made my way over to him.

"Hi Will." I said and then I smiled at the blonde.

"Oh sorry. Shelby this is Holly Holiday. She is a substitute here and she works with the glee club sometimes..."

"And don't forget that I am your ex lover Will." She teased and he blushed.

"It's nice to meet you." I said extending my hand that she shook. "So a substitute? That must be rough." I said trying to make conversation.

"Not really. I found a way to connect with the kids so its not too bad." She said and Will nodded.

"She really is fantastic." He added and then I noticed her giving me a look over.

"You know you really look like that Rachel girl in Will's club." She said and I smiled.

"Do I?" I said playing with her and Will just laughed.

"This is Rachel's mother." Will said clearing up her confusion.

"That is awesome! I mean you get to see her all the time right?" She said and my smile faded.

"I may be her mother but we don't have a great relationship..." I trailed off as I heard Rachel and a few other members of the glee club scream Holly's name.

"Ms. Holiday!" They all screamed and ran up to her.

"I think I'm going to go." I said pointing towards my classroom and Will just nodded.

As I walked down the hallway I turned to look back and I saw Rachel hugging Holly and I felt a pang of jealousy rage through my body. This woman was a substitute teacher and she had a better relationship with my daughter than I did. I had to do something to change that.

* * *

**Rachel's POV:**

I ran from her car as fast as I could and found Finn, Blaine, Kurt, Puck, and Santana talking outside of the school. As soon as I got there Finn wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a giant hug.

"So how was your weekend?" They all asked and I just sighed.

"Can we talk about anything else?" I said and they all laughed.

"That bad huh?" Santana said with a smile.

"Well it would have been better if in your drunken rage you didn't tell her that we were the ones who trashed her house." I said and her smile faded.

"Yeah what was with that?" Finn added in anger.

"You guys cost us nationals and I cost you lunch for a week. Karma is a bitch." Santana said crossing her arms.

"So have you told everyone?" I asked looking up and Finn.

"Yeah and nobody is happy about it." He added.

"Let's go." I said grabbing his hand and dragging him into the school.

"Where are we going?" He asked as I pulled him through the halls where we ran into Puck, Quinn, Brittany, Tina, and Mike.

"Here apparently." I said stopping in front of them. When Quinn saw us she made her exit leaving the group.

"What was that about?" Puck asked watching Quinn leave.

"She still doesn't like me." I said with a small smile.

"Anyway as I was saying I heard that Ms. Holiday is back." Tina said and there was a group gasp.

"Seriously?" Puck asked as the smile on his face grew.

"She was the lady who bought us tacos right?" Brittany asked while playing with her hair.

"Yes." Mike said hugging Tina tighter to him.

"Right on!" I heard Finn add.

"Where would we find her?" Puck said looking around. There was a brief pause before we all knew where we would find her.

"Mr. Schue!" We all took off running down the hallway until we saw them talking in the middle of the hall.

"Ms. Holiday!" We screamed as we took off running towards her.

"Hola kids!" She said as we skidded to a stop in front of her. She gave each of us a hug and then Mr. Schue excused himself leaving us alone with her.

"When did you get back?" Mike asked as we all walked down the hallway.

"Yesterday." She said and we all smiled.

"So are you coming to rehearsal?" Puck asked checking her out.

"Maybe. What are you doing this week?" She asked knowing that we always had an assignment.

"Madonna." Mr. Schue said leaning against the wall out side of his classroom.

"Again?" We all sighed.

"Yes. I mean we barley scratched the surface on Madonna the last time we did her songs and I think that you will really like this week."

"I know I am all in if its Madonna." Ms. Holiday said and we all got into doing Madonna again.

We talked for a little longer before the bell rang and we all ran off to our first classes. Have you ever had the feeling that when you are dreading something it comes faster and no matter how long you try to drag your feet it seems like seconds when actual hours pass? Well that was how my day went. Before I even knew what was going on in a class it had ended and then I ran out of classes and I was walking towards my mother's room to serve my lunch detention along with the rest of the glee club.

I walked into her room and took a seat in the back of the room next to Finn and Kurt. Blaine, Artie, and Tina sat in the front row. Behind them were Quinn, Brittany, and Santana. Then there was Puck, Lauren, Mercedes and Mike. It was a few minutes later that Shelby walked out of her office and stood in front of us.

"So let's begin." She said with an evil smile. "Take out a sheet of paper and something to write with." We did what she asked as she wrote on the board. "Okay I want you to copy this sentence four hundred times. If you have any questions I will be here at my desk, no talking and get started." She said as she sat down at her desk.

I copied the sentence a few times before my hand cramped up and I could tell that I was the only one who was actually doing what we were told to do. Kurt then passed me a note that was written on his paper.

_Are you actually doing the assignment?_

I sighed and then looked around to see if Shelby would notice that we were passing notes but she was busy grading papers so I took his paper and wrote back to him and passed it back.

_Of course I am actually doing it. Remember who I have to go home to after glee today and I do not want to get on her bad side anymore than I already am. I mean she took the door off of the room I am in, she set up alarms all over the house, and she watches me do my work. It is like prison there and I do not need to give her another reason to punish me. I just have to get through this week._

I went back to writing my sentences as Kurt shoved the paper in front of me again.

_That sounds terrible. Is there anything that we can do to help?_

I rolled my eyes and wrote a response.

_Can you go back in time and stop me from going to that bowling alley? Other than that I doubt there is anything that anyone can do._

I gave the paper back to him and he just laughed a little bit. I looked to see if she had noticed but Shelby was still busy grading papers.

_So you don't regret drinking? Just going to the bowling alley? Oh and do you think that she is going to let us eat? I am starving._

I hadn't thought about it but I was hungry too and she never said that we were going to be able to eat, but I wasn't going to ask.

_No I don't regret drinking, I mean it was fun until we got caught. And about the eating thing I have no idea. I think that there is a law that says she has to let us eat. You should ask... :)_

I passed the note to him and he read it and then glared at me while writing his response.

_I like my life so I would rather not ask, starving is a much less painful way to die._

I was about to write something back to him when Puck spoke up.

"Ugh Ms. C can we eat? We are starving?" I watched as she looked up from her papers and glanced at Puck.

"First off the name is Ms. Corcoran and secondly I never said you couldn't eat. Does that answer your question?" Puck just nodded. "Oh and put your phones away, I do know that you are texting and I am collecting these sentences at the end of lunch." She said looking back down at her papers.

_Okay I don't normally hate anyone but your mother is making me re-think that._

Kurt wrote on the paper that was in front of me and I laughed and then folded the paper and put it in my pocket.

When the bell rang we all gathered our things and made our way to the door. She collected our papers as we left and once we were out in the hallway Kurt grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side of the hallway.

"Rachel I am going to die if I have to sit through another day of that."

"We all are." Puck said standing behind me.

"What do you want me to do about it?" I asked knowing where this was leading.

"Can't you just play nice with her for the week, you know like let her in?" Puck asked and I couldn't believe it.

"Wait so you want me to forgive her?" I asked stunned.

"Yeah, more or less." Puck said running his hand through his mohawk.

"How about this Puck, you forgive your dead beat dad and I will think about letting the woman who walked out on my twice back into my life for a third time." I snapped as I stormed off down the hallway.

* * *

**Shelby's POV:**

Lunch was terrible. Rachel was the only one who had taken the assignment seriously which was a surprise. I thought that it was going to be the other way around but she was full of surprises.

Fourth period went by with little trouble, probably because it was one of the classes I had that contained no glee members or football players. It was fifth period that I was not looking forward to, which was something that I found natural after the way my first week went. I watched as Rachel came into the class and sat on one side of the room and then Puck sat on the other. It was strange. I had not told them that they had to sit away from each other, although if they acted up again I would, but I could tell that something was off. When the ball rang I closed my door and then stood at the front of the room.

"Alright I hope you all had a great weekend. Please pass your assignments up to the front so I can collect them." I watched as most of my students took out their work and passed it to the front.

I walked around the room and collected the paper and then placed them on my desk. The one thing that sucked about being a teacher was once you assigned work you had to go through and grade it when it was turned in which would be fine if it didn't take up so much time.

"Okay so we are taking notes today that will help you with your reading and the assignment that is due on Friday." I lectured for a while and then I let them read the book that they were doing the assignment on being as I knew most of them had not finished the required reading for it. I had started to grade papers when I noticed Rachel at my desk.

"Yes Rachel?" I asked looking up at her.

"Can I get a pass to the bathroom?" She asked and I scribbled something down on the paper and she took off out of the classroom. It was seconds later that Puck grabbed his things and followed her out of the room.

"Puck!" I called after him but he just kept going. I looked at the clock and saw that there were only a few minutes left in class.

"Stay until the bell rings." I said as I got up from my desk and walked into the hallway where Puck and Rachel were in the middle of a screaming match.

"Look Rachel I'm sorry about what I asked you to do? How many times do I have to apologize?" Puck screamed which was not winning him any points.

"I don't want to hear sorry from you or anyone else. It doesn't change anything that happened!" She said as she ran down the hallway.

"Puck what is going on?" I asked and he turned to face me.

"Nothing that you didn't cause."

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything..."

"You came back. You did enough. I mean I hate my dad and he only walked out of my life once I can't imagine how she feels being rejected by you twice." He said as he took off after her.

"Puck!" I called but he didn't turn around.

"Kids huh?" I turned to see Holly standing behind me as the bell rang. "I don't have a class right now. Do you want to talk about it?" She asked with a soft smile.

"I don't see how talking about my life with you will make it any better..."

"You don't like me do you?" She asked as kids filled the hallway. "It's okay if you don't, Rachel didn't like me either at first but it got better with time."

"How?"

"Through music. It was the one way I could connect with her. Some kids it's through gossip and with others it's tweets but with Rachel it was music." I just smiled.

"Do you want to talk in my room?" I asked and she smiled.

"I thought you'd never ask." We walked into my classroom and I told her the story of my life and how I gave up Rachel all for a chance in New York.

"Wait so you just walked away from your baby?" She asked as she placed her feet on my desk.

"I signed the contract before I ever saw her, believe me if I had seen her I never would have signed that paper."

"And then two years ago you came back. What happened then?" She asked leaning towards me.

"I saw her sing and I knew at that moment I had to meet her. I couldn't wait until she was eighteen, I had to meet her as soon as I could but there was one thing that stood in my way..."

"The contract." Holly sighed leaning back.

"I got my male lead to go after Rachel for me and it worked I got to meet my daughter, she found me but there were seeds of doubt in my mind. I mean she was already grown and she didn't need her mother..."

"Oh honey girls always need their mothers."

"That was what I thought but I mean Will told me that I wasn't ready for a teenager and I was having doubts and I couldn't do it. I didn't want to hurt her and I guess in not wanting to hurt her I destroyed her. I wish that I could take it back..."

"You can't go back Shelby but you can move forward and ask for forgiveness. Why don't you come into glee club this week and sing a song to her?"

"I would but I don't even know where to start..."

"Madonna. That is their theme for the week, why don't you give it a try?" She said with an encouraging smile.

"I think I will do that."

* * *

**Rachel's POV:**

I was walking to the auditorium before glee rehearsal when I saw Ms. Holiday walking towards me. I wiped the tears off my face and faked a smile.

"Rachel what is wrong?" She asked and I lost it. She pulled me into a hug and then we walked to the auditorium together. "So are you going to tell me?" She asked as we sat on the edge of the stage.

"I'm just tired of everyone telling me that they are sorry. It doesn't change anything that they have done to me and I can't seem to get that through to any of them.

"Why don't you sing it to them? Use the power of Madonna." She said and I laughed a little bit.

"You're right. Thank you." She gave me one last hug and then we made our way to glee rehearsal.

I sat down next to Finn while Ms. Holiday talked to Mr. Schuester before he started the rehearsal.

"Okay guys, let me start out by saying I am disappointed in the way you behaved this weekend. But I am not going to talk about it anymore because you all know how I feel about it so let's move onto this week's assignment. Madonna!" There was a cheer and then he settled everyone down. "Alright you can do solos or work in small groups but use whatever song you sing as a way to communicate to someone in the club or out of the club how you feel, tell them something that you can't say any other way. We will do performances starting Wednesday so get to work!" He turned back to Ms. Holiday while Finn looked at me.

"So do you want to work with me?" He asked and it was hard to resist.

"Sorry Finn but she is my partner this time." Kurt said grabbing my arm and pulling my over to where Brittany was sitting with Quinn.

"Wait are we all working together?" I asked in disbelief.

"Look Rachel I don't have to like you to sing with you, plus we have a lot of the same feelings towards your mother so maybe we can use them in a song or something." She said trying to be friendly.

"Well I have a song in mind but I don't know if you want to do it..."

"What song?" Kurt asked intrigued.

"Sorry. It is a more recent song but I feel like it expresses how I feel towards a few people actually." I said as I passed out the sheet music for the song that I had picked up on the way over to rehearsal with Ms. Holiday.

They all skimmed the music and Brittany's eyes lit up.

"This is like the perfect song to express my feelings to Santana!" We all gave her a strange look and then she continued. "She might be sorry for wearing my sweater the other day but talk is cheap." We all laughed and then started to work on the song.

Kurt and Quinn had decided on what we were going to wear while I worked on dividing up the song so that we all got to sing and Brittany worked on a routine so that it was a great and complete performance.

"Guys it's five which means rehearsal is over. Tomorrow you are in for a treat Ms. Holiday is going to perform a song for us so we will be meeting in the auditorium." We got our things together and went to leave when Mr. Schue called me over to him.

"Hey Rachel can I talk to you for a second?" I nodded and walked over to him.

"What's up?" I asked pulling my hair from under the strap of my bag.

"Ms. Corcoran and Ms. Holiday want to do a song tomorrow and you asked me to let you know when Ms. Corcoran wanted to come into rehearsal so I was keeping my word." I just nodded and took a step back.

"Okay that's fine."

"Are you sure?" He asked as I took a few more steps towards the door.

"Yeah, I mean it's a free country. I will see you tomorrow." I said as I walked out the door and down the hallway towards the parking lot. She was more than welcome to come, in fact I was hoping that this meant she would make it to my performance of sorry maybe then she would get what I had been trying to tell her.


End file.
